Legend Of Erathia
by Celestial Requiem
Summary: Ribuan tahun setelah para dewa menganugerahkan kristal ke Erathia, perang untuk saling memperebutkan kristal dimulai. Arion dengan api mereka, Vyn dan monster-monster yang mereka tundukan, serta Seiryu para pengendara naga—berperang melawan kekaisaran Norad yang mengancam keselamatan kristal mereka. AU, Final fantasy series inspired. Update!
1. A Tale of The World

Legend Of Erathia

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Final Fantasy Series © Square Enix

Prologue:

A Tale Of The World

* * *

.

.

.

Dahulu kala... Jauh di masa lampau, di mana manusia meringis di bawah cakar monster buas dan hidup dalam ketakutan. Dahulu kala, ketika manusia jauh dari rasa aman, jauh dari cahaya. Di mana matahari terbit memberi pertanda akan perjuangan untuk tetap bertahan hidup, dan senja memberi waktu untuk mengenang mereka yang gagal. Jauh di masa lampau, di mana makhluk buas dengan bebas masuk ke desa, menghancurkan rumah-rumah serta bangunan-bangunan, merenggut tawa riang dari jalanan desa. Di mana manusia hanya bisa berlarian menyelamatkan diri, menangis, melihat makhluk-makhluk itu menghancurkan rumah-rumah mereka, merampas kebebasan mereka, merenggut teman-teman serta keluarga mereka. Dahulu kala, ketika manusia tidak berdaya. Dahulu kala...Jauh di masa lampau. Di suatu ketika yang disebut Era Kegelapan—Era Sine.

Dahulu kala...Di suatu ketika.

Para dewa dan dewi, merasa kasihan melihat air mata dan darah yang mengalir dari mereka, memutuskan untuk turun dari lembah para dewa untuk memberikan anugerah mereka. Tidak hanya pada manusia, namun bagi seluruh anak-anak Erathia.

Yang pertama adalah Train, membawa anugrahnya bagi mereka yang di timur. Menakhlukan monster berekor yang meneror wilayah itu dan menyegelnya. Mempercayakan kristal hijaunya kepada mereka. Mengubah tebing terjal yang tandus dan gunung berbatu mereka menjadi lembah subur dan hijau. Serta memberi mereka perlindungan di bawah naungan para naga.

Yang Kedua adalah Ectra, membisikan pengetahuan kepada mereka yang di barat. Menuntun tangan mereka untuk membuat senjata dan menakhlukan monster berekor di wilayah mereka. Menganugerahkan kristal biru kepada mereka. Melindungi kulit mereka dari badai salju abadi, mengajarkan mereka teknologi peradaban kuno, dan menjadikan mereka yang paling maju dari seluruh Erathia.

Eren adalah yang ketiga. Ia mengantarkan anugerahnya jauh ke suatu pulau, yang terletak di suatu tempat di wilayah utara, yang tersembunyi di balik dedaunan rimbun pepohonan hutan. Mempercayakan kepada mereka anugrah kristal kuning. Menarik kabut tebal untuk menyelimuti wilayah mereka dan merapatkan pepohonan untuk melindunginya. Membisikan pengetahuan ke telinga mereka, pengetahuan yang mengajarkan mereka untuk mengendalikan makhluk misterius, Summons.

Selanjutnya adalah Rito sang penakhluk, yang menundukan seluruh monster berekor yang tersisa dan menyegel mereka di berbagai tempat di muka Erathia. Dengan sayap api serta pedang yang membara, memberkati tanah tandus mereka yang dicemari darah. Menancapkan pedang apinya ke Erathia dan meniupkan keajaiban pada genangan darah di tanah mereka, melahirkan burung api abadi dan membiarkannya terbang bebas ke langit. Melingkari langit selatan dengan jejak merah keemasan di tempat yang dilewatinya—memberi anugrahnya pada wilayah selatan. Mengantarkan kristal merah kepada mereka, serta memberi mereka sepotong keajaiban lainnya. Meniupkan api ke darah mereka, menyatukannya dengan jiwa mereka. Menanamkan keberanian dan tekat yang kuat di dalam jiwa mereka.

Kemudian salah satu dari mereka yang terpaku di sana bangkit dan meraih pedang api yang ditancapkan ke tanah, mencabutnya dan menjunjungnya ke langit. Bulu-bulu merah keemasan burung abadi yang diselimuti oleh api berjatuhan dari langit membetuk spiral cahaya di udara di atasnya. Bulu-bulu itu berkumpul menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan api serta cahaya keemasan yang menyilaukan setiap mata yang menyaksikannya. Api itu menjilati luka-luka di kulitnya dan menyembuhkannya dalam sekejap, membakar rasa takut dan putus asa di dalam hatinya dan menggantinya dengan keberanian. Memakan habis pakaian kumal dan robeknya yang dinodai dengan lumpur serta darah, menggantinya dengan baju zirah api yang membara. Kemudian ia kembali mengangkat pedang apinya ke angkasa, meneriakan teriakan kebebasan ke seluruh dunia.

Dan pada detik itu...Lahirlah pelindung kristal merah, dan kesatria Rito yang pertama—Arion

* * *

"Lalu dengan keajaiban dari kristal-kristal, para Champion—yang terpilih—atau choosen one, mengusir kegelapan dari seluruh Erathia dan membuatnya bermandikan cahaya dari kristal. Membawa kedamaian bagi seluruh Erathia."

Sudut bibir wanita itu melengkung dengan senyuman lembut, menatap iris gelap anak lelaki kecil dalam pangkuannya yang berkilauan dengan rasa kagum. Ia mengusap lembut rambut hitam kebiruannya sambil mengeluarkan tawa kecil dari bibirnya. Anak itu menutup mulut kecilnya yang tadinya sedikit membuka tanpa ia sadari.

"Lalu, lalu, apa yang terjadi setelahnya?" tanyanya dengan antusias, kilau rasa penasaran terpancar jelas dari iris hitamnya yang besar dan jernih—penuh dengan ketidakberdosaan. Wanita itu bisa melihat dirinya yang tersenyum terpantul dari mata itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" katanya balik bertanya.

"Setelahnya," anak itu mengerucutkan bibirnya agak kesal. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan berkata lagi. "setelah para Champion mengusir kegelapan dari Erathia, apa yang terjadi setelahnya Ibu?"

"Hmm." Wanita itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata anak itu keluar jendela, ke langit biru gelap yang dihiasi kerlap-kerlip bintang serta cahaya temaram bulan separuh. Mendengarkan suara samar jangkrik yang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak, kepak pelan sayap burung di angkasa, juga suara angin lembut menyapu daun-daun dari ranting pohon. Ia mengambil sejumput rambut gelap yang ditiup angin dari wajahnya dan menyelipkannya di belakang telinga. "Setelahnya, tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa yang terjadi setelahnya adalah seperti yang sekarang ini?"

Anak itu melihat ibunya tersenyum lagi dan mengerutkan keningnya, berpikir. "Ya, mungkin Ibu benar." Sahutnya sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

Wanita itu kembali membelai lembut kepala anaknya. "Tapi jika kau ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh para kesatria Rito pada masa sekarang ini, well, tugas mereka adalah menjaga negeri Arion kan?"

Wajah anak itu kembali bersinar, ia kembali menunjukkan rasa antusiasnya. Matanya kembali berkilau dan wanita itu hanya tersenyum melihat putranya, tak habis pikir begitu mudahnya untuk mengembalikan rasa antusias kepadanya. Anak itu mengangguk dengan semangat, mengepalkan kedua tangan kecilnya di depan wajahnya dan menjawab dengan bangga. "Seperti yang Nii-san lakukan!"

"Ya, ya." Kata wanita itu sambil tertawa lagi.

"Ibu, Ibu! Aku akan berusaha keras," ucapnya dengan penuh semangat. Anak itu berhenti sejenak dan memejamkan matanya, seolah membayangkan sesuatu seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum kembali melanjutkan dengan berapi-api. "aku akan masuk akademi dan menjadi kadet! Lalu, lalu aku akan berjuang keras! Suatu saat nanti Ibu, aku juga akan seperti Nii-san, aku akan menjadi yang terbaik! Aku akan menjadi kesatria Rito!"

Wanita itu dapat melihat bayangan dirinya yang terkejut dari mata jernih putranya. Bukan hanya karena kata-katanya, namun juga kedua iris itu—penuh dengan kesungguhan. Ia dapat melihat matanya yang terbelalak, juga bibirnya yang membuka dari mata anak itu. Kata-kata itu, kesungguhan itu memberinya perasan deja vu yang kuat. Membawanya sejenak bernostalgia ke masa lalu, ke masa di mana jiwanya lebih muda dan naif, masa di mana ia belum mengenal dinginnya dunia, di mana menjadi yang terbaik adalah segalanya dan mimpinya adalah sebuah perjuangan untuk memperoleh kejayaan. Mengingatkannya pada dirinya sendiri...Dan orang itu.

Kesedihan sekilas menampakkan diri di mata itu sebelum ia memejamkan matanya dan tertawa seraya mendekap erat tubuh mungil putranya. Anak itu mengerang kesal, mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan ibunya, lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan tubuhnya seraya mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh ibu!"

Wanita itu malah tertawa semakin keras seraya memegangi perutnya.

"Ibu!" katanya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan bibir yang gemetar.

Wanita itu akhirnya berhenti tertawa dan menatap putranya dengan tatapan lembut serta senyum di bibirnya. "Maaf, maaf." Katanya dengan tulus. Anak itu mengusap matanya dan mendengus kesal.

"Ibu lihat saja, aku akan membuktikanya! Aku akan seperti Nii-san!" ucapnya dengan angkuh, sambil tetap menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Sikap itu, keangkuhan itu, pikir wanita itu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Ya, ya. Ibu mengerti," ucapnya seraya menghela napas sebelum tersenyum lagi. Memeluk putra kecilnya yang mulai mencoba melepaskan dirinya lagi dan membawanya ke tempat tidur. "Semua itu bisa kau lakukan nanti. Sekarang waktunya tidur."

"Tapi aku belum mengantuk ibu." Katanya seraya menatap ibunya dengan tatapan jengkel. "Ceritakan tentang Arion lagi, dan juga Sine, apa yang terjadi pada Sine?!"

Wanita itu menghela napas lagi sambil menggelengkan kepala kemudian tertawa kecil. Ia berdiri dari tempat tidur dan berjalan kearah jendela, mencuri pandang sejenak ke arah langit malam dengan cahaya temaram bintang sebelum menguncinya dan menutupnya dengan tirai krem yang agak kusam—seraya membuat catatan mental untuk mencucinya nanti. Anak itu memandanginya dari tempat tempat tidurnya dengan ekspresi agak kesal sambil menunggu jawaban ibunya.

Anak itu menghela napas, memalingkan pendangannya. Kemudian ia merasakan ibunya menyentuh lembut keningnya dengan jari telunjuk. Ia kembali menatap ibunya, yang ia lihat hanyalah senyum lembut dan tulus khas ibunya. "Lain kali, Sasuke."

Anak itu membuka mulutnya sejenak, seloah akan mengatakan sesuatu, sebelum menahannya dan menutupnya rapat-rapat. Berpikir bahwa ibunya tidak akan berubah pikiran lalu mengangguk pelan dan menyerah. Wanita itu kembali tersenyum sebelum menarik selimut biru tua untuk menutupi tubuh putranya. Anak itu menguap sejenak sebelum memejamkan matanya. Wanita tersebut membelai pelan rambut putranya beberapa kali sebelum mengecup lembut keningnya.

Ia bangkit dan berdiri dari tempat tidur. Matanya terpaku beberapa saat pada sosok putranya, memastikannya merasa nyaman dan aman. Sebelum berjalan keluar dari kamar sederhana dan sempit itu. Ia berhenti sejenak sebelum keluar untuk mencuri pandang pada sosok putranya yang tertidur, sebelum menutup pintu dengan perlahan.

"Lain kali."

* * *

Tangis dan jeritan bercampur dengan suara tembakan peluru dan dentuman granat malam itu. Juga suara derap langkah prajurit yang berbaris, serta komando-komando militer. Suara tapak kaki kuda, detingan metal beradu, juga langkah kaki penduduk desa yang berlarian menyelamatkan diri. Suara mendesis dari mesin-mesin raksasa mereka, angin kencang dari baling-baling kapal terbang mereka, juga auman bengis dari _coeurl*_ yang mereka bawa dan mereka lepaskan untuk mengamuk.

Entah berapa lama ia berlari, entah berapa lama ia bersembunyi, entah berapa lama ia menangis. Tangannya gemetaran, ia ketakutan, seluruh tubuh kecilnya terasa sakit dan otot-ototnya menjerit kelelahan. Matanya yang basah dipenuhi air mata, entah berapa kali ia mengusapnya. Kepalanya dipenuhi rasa panik, takut dan cemas. Entah berapa lama setelah ia menuruti perintah ibunya untuk bersembunyi, meringkuk di bawah tumpukan kayu di sudut bangunan, memejamkan matanya dan menutup telinganya erat-erat. Entah berapa lama semenjak ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat untuk menahan jeritannya. Entah berapa lama semenjak ibunya meninggalkannya sendiri di sana.

Yang pertama kali ia dengar saat menyingkirkan tangannya yang gemetaran dari telinganya adalah kesunyian. Tidak ada suara peluru, jeritan, deritan mesin ataupun baling-baling—hening. Ia memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya perlahan. Dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya dari balik tumpukan kayu adalah genangan darah tangan yang tergeletak.

"Hha!" ucapnya terkejut, seraya menarik tubuhnya menjauh. Matanya terbelalak, bibirnya gemetaran dan ia kembali mengigitnya untuk menahan takut. Ia membawa tangan kecilnya ke kepalanya dan mencengkram erat rambutnya, mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya untuk melihat lebih jelas.

Ia merangkak pelan ke celah dari balik tumpukan kayu. Bau mesiu, asap, dan juga amis darah begitu pekat tercium di udara. Mencekiknya dan nyaris membuatnya tak bisa bernapas, anak itu bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa ia baru merasakan udara pekat itu sekarang. Matanya kembali bertemu dengan genangan darah dan tangan yang tergeletak tadi, bibirnya lagi-lagi mengeluarkan beberapa erangan takut sebelum mengumpulkan tenaga pada tangannya yang gemetaran untuk menyingkirkan tumpukan-tumpukan kayu yang melindunginya.

Ia merangkak keluar perlahan dari celah-celah dan matanya bertemu dengan tubuh pemilik tangan yang tergeletak tadi. Seseorang yang dikenalnya—paman yang pemilik toko kecil tempat ibunya sering berbelanja, lelaki baik yang sering memberinya tomat gratis sebagai hadiah setiap ia ikut berbelanja dengan ibu.

Ia masih ingat senyumnya yang ramah juga kumis tebalnya yang agak menyeramkan, namun yang sekarang ia lihat adalah ekspresi mengerikan di wajahnya. Tubuh besarnya yang dipenuhi peluru juga mata terbelalak kosongnya yang menyiratkan rasa takut, seolah kematianlah yang terakhir ia lihat.

Anak itu segera menyingkir darinya dan berlari. Yang ia dengar adalah detak jantungnya yang berpacu kencang juga keheningan yang memekakkan. Suara angin meniup api yang melahap rumah-rumah serta bangunan di desa, juga deritan kayu-kayu yang menyerah dimakan api. Kemanapun matanya melihat, api berkobar di mana-mana, namun anehnya tubuhnya yang basah oleh darah dan keringat tetap merasa kedinginan.

"Ibu, ibu!" teriaknya tanpa henti. Namun jawabannya hanya sunyi, tidak ada siapapun. Ia tetap berlari dan menjerit tak memperdulikan otot-otot di tubuh mungilnya yang meronta kelelahan. "Ibu, i—!"

Ia merasa tubuhnya terangkat ke udara dan kakinya tak lagi menapak di tanah. Sekejap ia mendengar derap kuda—atau tepatnya ia berada di samping kaki kuda tersebut dan seseorang sedang mencengkram pakaiannya dari belakang. "Lepaskan! Lepaskan!"

Ia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia meronta, mencoba melepaskan diri sebelum ia berhasil dan tubuhnya jatuh membentur bebatuan jalan sebelum terguling ke tanah. Ia menjerit kesakitan, ia bahkan nyaris tak dapat merasakan kaki kanannya. Belum lagi jantungnya yang berdetak kencang seolah akan loncat keluar dari rongga dadanya. Napasnya terangah-engah, ia lelah, pendangannya kabur dan telinganya berdenging. Kelopak matanya terasa berat dan ia tergoda untuk menutup matanya dan terlelap. Ia benar-benar lelah.

Telinganya samar-samar mendengar derap kuda itu melambat sebelum meringik dan berhenti sepenuhnya. Ia berusaha keras mengumpulkan tenaga untuk bangkit, hanya untuk terjatuh lagi. Pandangannya yang kabur menangkap sosok penunggang kuda tersebut. Seorang lelaki dengan rambut gelap dan separuh wajah yang tertutup syal merah, serta jubah yang berkibar ditiup angin. Breastplate—pelindung dada peraknya yang mengkilap memantulkan cahaya kemerahan dari api di sekitar mereka, menyilaukan matanya.

"Kau-" ucap anak itu dengan lemah. Ia menyeka darah yang keluar dari hidungnya, sebelum kembali menatap ke lelaki itu dan melihat hal mengerikan yang berada di belakangnya. Di antara abu dan kayu-kayu sisa reruntuhan rumah penduduk desa yang berserakan, di antara kobaran api yang tiada ampun dan genangan darah di tanah, tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa bertebaran di mana-mana. "Hha...!"

Lelaki itu menatap ekspresi ketakutan anak yang tergeletak di depannya beberapa detik, sebelum memejamkan matanya sejenak dan meraih anak itu.

*Slap*

Ia menarik tangannya yang ditolak anak itu. Tatapan matanya sama sekali tak menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut ketika anak itu berusaha untuk duduk dan mulai menangis, membawa tangan kecilnya yang dikotori oleh lumpur dan darah ke kepalanya dan mencengkram rambutnya seraya menjerit. "Kau, kau! Apa yang kau lakukan."

Namun kata-kata anak itu membuatnya terkejut sejenak sebelum ia mencoba kembali untuk meraihnya, dan meletakan tangannya diatas kepala anak itu dengan lembut. Anak itu menampis tangahnya dengan kasar dan terus menangis. "Kau, bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan semua ini! Kau kesatria Rito! Seharusnya ini tidak boleh terjadi, seharusnya kau-"

"Tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan." Ujarnya singkat, menyela kata-kata bocah lelaki itu. Sepasang iris gelapnya menatap lurus pada iris serupa milik anak lelaki di hadapannya. Anak itu menatapnya balik dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

"Ta-tapi kau kesatria Rito!" balas anak tersebut dengan berteriak marah padanya. "Pasti ada yang bisa kau lakukan, pasti ada."

Anak itu kembali menangis terisak-isak sambil memeluk kakinya, seraya terus mengutarakan apa yang ada di kepala kecilnya. Namun yang didengar lelaki itu hanyalah isak tangisnya serta desisan marah kayu-kayu rapuh yang dilahap api. Juga hembusan angin yang seolah menyemangati api tersebut untuk memakan habis desa tersebut dan merubahnya menjadi debu.

"Ibu..." ucapnya anak itu ditengah isak tangisnya, pikirannya berkelana ke senyum tulus ibunya yang lembut. Bagaimana ibunya selalu menyipitkan matanya sedikit seraya menciptakan lengkungan indah itu di bibirnya, bagaimana senyuman itu selalu membuatnya merasa tenang dan aman.

Lelaki itu membelai perlahan kepala anak dihadapannya seolah menenangkan anak yang menangis tersebut, sebelum meraihnya dan membawanya ke kudanya yang sedari tadi menunggu dengan setia. Ia memandang desa yang dibelenggu oleh api itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum memacu kudanya dengan kencang ke kegelapan. "Perang sudah dimulai."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Halo semuanya! Salam kenal!

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari serial RPG Final Fantasy buatan Square Enix yang rata-rata mengambil tema tentang kristal dan warrior of light. Terutama tentang mitos di Fabula Nova Crystallis seperti Final Fantasy XIII dan XV oh iya, jangan lupa Final Fantasy Type-0 juga Final Fantasy Agito, karena saya fans berat serial Final Fantasy! (Nggak ada yang nanya—abaikan )

Saya juga sudah lama ingin mencoba membuat cerita tentang mitos-mitos dan petualangan seperti ini, ya saya pikir mungkin bakalan seru aja dan akhirnya saya coba dan cukup puas dengan prolognya. Belum lagi proses mengarangnya juga menyenangkan karena banyak sekali ide yang bermunculan. Saya aja sampai kaget, ternyata mengarang itu bisa sampai se-menyenangkan ini—agak berlebihan yah hahaha. Mengapa di fandom Naruto, well, karena saya suka Naruto? Haha, saya cuma ngerasa kalau Naruto cocok aja dengan cerita-cerita yang seperti ini. Coba bayangin deh Naruto bawa-bawa buster sword punyanya Cloud Strife sambil pake armor...

Naruto: Berat, 'ttebayo...

Haha. Juga fanfic ini main pairingnya bakalan SasuSaku, why? Because it's canon right?! ;) —ditampar.

Oh iya, mitos di fanfic ini karangan saya dengan sedikit pengaruh ide dari mitos Fabula Nova Crystallis-nya Square Enix juga dari beberapa seri Final Fantasy lainnya (Oops jangan lupa, saya juga pinjam beberapa istilah dan monster-monsternya). Jika ada yang membingungkan, well, salahkan saja saya—sumimasen.

Oke, bagi semua yang telah membaca, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak, dan juga mohon bimbingan serta koreksi dari semuanya : )

—Alec.

*Coeurl: monster fiktif dari serial Final Fantasy, bentuknya menyerupai kucing besar seperti macan atau leopard dengan kumis besar dan panjang.


	2. Fools

.

.

.

Legend Of Erathia

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Final Fantasy Series © Square Enix

.

.

.

Chapter 1: Fools

* * *

Dua belas tahun berlalu semenjak kaisar ke-sebelas Norad menyerukan sumpahnya untuk menyatukan seluruh Erathia di bawah pemerintahan kekaisaran Norad. Merebut paksa sebagian besar wilayah Arion mulai dari perbatasan Mako hingga sebagian Doria, mengusir mereka untuk mengungsi jauh hingga ke Klos. Mereka yang memilih untuk tetap tinggal hidup di bawa pemerintahan imperialis sebagai tawanan atau dipaksa untuk berpindah aliran, menjadi pendukung kekaisaran Norad. Bagi mereka yang menolak dan tetap menyerukan sumpah kesetiaannya pada negri Arion, atau mereka yang mencoba melawan untuk merebut kembali kebebasannya, akan menemui akhir oleh peluru panas prajurit Norad.

Kerajaan Vyn memiliki nasib yang tak kalah buruk dengan Arion—kalau tak lebih buruk. Tahun 1235, bulan Es (10th), tanggal 28, prajurit-prajurit Norad di bawah pimpinan Marsekal Obito menerbangkan kapal terbang serta pasukan pilot pengendali _magitek_ * mereka jauh ke laut utara Vyn. Membombardir seluruh pulau-pulau berbatu di laut utara yang dilindungi kabut tebal, tempat yang dipercayai sebagai persembunyian klan kuno, klan yang memiliki keahlian luar biasa dari seluruh anak-anak Erathia—klan _Summoner_.

Para _Summoner_ yang berada di bawah naungan dewi Eren serta kristal kuning dianugerahi bakat untuk memanggil dan mengendalikan makhluk misterius yang memiliki kekuatan luar biasa—Eidolon, membuat mereka mematuhi segala perintah yang mereka berikan tanpa ragu. Berbeda dengan metode memanggil makhluk suci— _summon beasts_ yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang di Arion atau bahkan di Vyn sendiri, yang membutuhkan pengorbanan darah, bahkan tak jarang nyawa untuk memanggil satu _summon beast_ menggunakan batu _esper_ **, para summoner keturunan klan itu tak perlu memberikan pengorbanan darah kepada mereka. Mereka juga tak memerlukan bantuan batu esper yang hanya bisa digunakan satu kali sebelum hancur berkeping-keping. Jenis hingga kekuatan monster yang dapat mereka panggil dan kendalikan juga jauh dalam kelas yang berbeda dari pada mereka yang menggunakan bantuan esper.

Memandang dari sifat alami mereka yang menolak untuk ikut campur dengan urusan dunia luar dari klan, mereka bukanlah masalah bagi kekaisaran. Namun jika sesuatu terjadi pada kristal mereka, para tetua klan tak akan tinggal diam dan tak akan ragu bertindak. Jumlah mereka yang sedikit memang mudah untuk diremehkan, namun keahlian mereka yang luar biasa dipandang sebagai ancaman yang berbahaya bagi kekaisaran Norad. Jika satu _ifrit***_ yang di- _summon_ menggunakan esper dapat menghancurkan sekitar lima hingga sepuluh magitek armor, tak bisa dibayangkan seberapa banyak kerugian yang akan diderita oleh Norad jika para _Summoner_ menjadi musuh mereka. Kaisar dari Norad tak mau mengambil resiko negosiasi untuk menarik mereka ke pihaknya, dan langsung memerintahkan untuk meluluh lantahkan pulau-pulau di laut utara sebelum menakhlukan wilayah kerajaan Vyn. Dan membuat mereka tunduk di bawah cakar macan perak Norad. Memaksa sebagian besar penduduknya untuk mengungsi ke balik dinding kerajaan—pertahanan terakhir mereka.

Satu-satunya negara yang belum kehilangan satupun bagian dari wilayah mereka adalah kerajaan Seiryu, rumah bagi para naga. Hal itu dikarenakan oleh wilayah mereka berada di lembah-lembah yang dikelilingi oleh gunung serta bukit-bukit berbatu terjal dan curam yang berada dibagian timur. Hanya ada satu jalan untuk masuk ke wilayah Seiryu lewat darat, yaitu dengan melintasi gerbang batu besar yang diapit oleh dua tebing tinggi menjulang. Satu-satunya cara lain yang tersisa untuk masuk adalah dengan menggunakan kapal terbang. Namun hal itu nyaris tidak mungkin dilakukan. Seiryu tak dipanggil sebagai rumah para naga sebagai candaan. Dewi Train menganugerahi mereka dengan bakat untuk menakhlukan para naga dan mengendalikan mereka. Tetapi bukan berarti Norad tak cukup bodoh untuk tidak mencoba.

Setiap kapal terbang yang melintasi wilayah mereka tanpa izin, juga pesawat-pesawat magitek yang dikerahkan Norad untuk menembus pertahanan mereka bertekuk lutut di bawah kaki para prajurit Dragoon—pengendali naga. Jauh di dalam lembah gunung batu terjal di tanah suci leluhur mereka yang disebut _sacred land of Mara_ berdiri kerajaan Seiryu di bawah pimpinan klan Hyuuga—klan para pengendali naga, yang dilindungi oleh para kesatria Train dengan pengorbanan darah mereka.

Walau mereka belum kehilangan satupun wilayah mereka, tidak berarti mereka aman dari cakar serta auman buas kekaisaran. Mereka bisa bersembunyi di balik gunung serta bukit batu mereka, bermain-main dengan naga, dan menjaga gerbang masuk mereka hingga ke perbatasan Ishtar sebagaimana mereka suka...sebelum Norad menemukan cara untuk menembus pertahanan kuat mereka.

.

.

.

Year 1247, Wind month (3th), Day 14. 04:45

Para anggota parlemen Arion memutuskan untuk mengirimkan prajuritnya dengan tujuan mengawal seorang _ambassado_ r—duta sebagai perwakilan Arion untuk berdiplomasi ke Seiryu. Para petinggi Arion bermaksud untuk meminta bantuan para pengendali naga untuk saling meminjamkan tenaga, bahu membahu dalam melawan Norad dan membentuk aliansi kerja sama.

Hanya satu squad kavaleri—pasukan penunggang kuda, juga beberapa siswa akademi militer Arion yang ditugaskan dalam misi tersebut. Bukan memandang dari tingkat kesulitan yang dikategorikan mudah pada misi itu, namun karena sedikitnya jumlah pasukan yang ada, karena sebagian besar dari mereka ditugaskan untuk merebut kembali wilayah-wilayah di perbatasan. Mereka diperintahkan untuk berjalan memutar melintasi wilayah Doria dan menghindari wilayah-wilayah kekuasaan imperial seperti Ingram dan Karnak untuk menghindari pertempuran-pertempuran yang tak diperlukan.

Menerima misi tingkat rendah memanglah suatu kewajiban bagi siswa yang ingin melanjutkan ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi, menjadi seorang _trainee_ —rekruit baru untuk dibimbing menjadi kadet. Mereka yang terbaik atau yang menjalankan misinya dengan sangat baik bahkan tak perlu direkrut menjadi trainee dan langsung dijadikan kadet untuk diberi bimbingan lebih lanjut, untuk bergabung ke dalam tentara khusus serta pasukan elit atau lebih baik lagi—bergabung dengan kesatria pelindung Arion, kesatria Rito. Tetapi hal yang seperti itu sangat jarang terjadi, dengan beberapa pengecualian tentunya.

Namun semenjak perang menyebar ke seluruh Erathia, menerima misi tingkat rendah hingga menengah bukan lagi sebuah ujian untuk menilai para siswa tingkat akhir yang ingin melanjutkan sebagai _trainee_ , melainkan bagian dari ujian bulanan bagi semua siswa akademi, bahkan bagi siswa tingkat satu yang baru bergabung. Anggota parlemen beralasan bahwa misi-misi yang dilakukan oleh siswa adalah cara yang terbaik untuk memperoleh pengalaman berharga yang akan sangat berguna ketika mereka menjadi prajurit kelak. Namun kepala akademi dengan keras membantah mereka, anggota parlemen hanya ingin mengirim bocah-bocah yang tak berpengalaman itu meluncur dengan kepala terlebih dahulu ke medang perang untuk bertemu dengan akhir mereka. Dengan kata lain, Arion kekurangan banyak prajurit dan membutuhkan anak-anak itu sebagai perisai manusia.

Misi kali ini memang digolongkan sebagai misi tingkat menengah, namun tak seorangpun dari siswa-siswa yang terlibat mempercayai bualan itu. Misi mengantar duta dengan maksud membuat persekutuan dengan Seiryu dari ibu kota Arion, memutari Doria, melewati wilayah Thebel, terus hingga perbatasan Ishtar hingga akhirnya sampai ke gerbang Seiryu. Dengan jarak seperti itu, dengan menggunakan tunggangan jika tanpa hambatan setidaknya membutuhkan waktu sekitar dua minggu. Belum lagi di tengah-tengah perang yang berkecamuk, mereka tak cukup bodoh untuk percaya akan pulang dengan nyawa yang masih menyatu dengan tubuh mereka.

Mereka melaksanakan misi yang diberikan sebelum fajar datang. Dengan menunggangi kuda serta beberapa _chocobo****_ tempur yang telah dilatih, memulai perjalanan dari Kardia, ibu kota Arion, melewati padang rumput Doria. Menghindari desa-desa yang telah dikuasai kekaisaran dengan memutar rute melewati pinggiran hutan—Doria _outskirt_. Hari pertama misi mereka berjalan lancar tanpa kendala, memberi sedikit ketenangan kepada siswa-siswa akademi yang kebetulan sial menerima misi itu.

Namun tidak bagi _squad leader_ yang memimpin pasukan tersebut. Keadaan begitu sunyi di daerah yang seharusnya tengah terjadi pertempuran perebutan daerah. Tak satupun pesawat magitek pasukan Norad terlihat, juga tak seorangpun prajurit berlambangkan macan perak menampakkan diri. Perjalanan mereka memutari separuh Doria begitu lancar—terlalu lancar. Instingnya mengatakan hanya ada dua kemungkinan yang terjadi kala itu, prajurit Arion yang ditugaskan untuk mengambil alih kota menang—atau musuh sedang merencanakan sesuatu di balik punggung mereka.

Sang kapten memutuskan untuk berkemah ketika langit gelap menghampiri, tak ingin mengambil resiko melanjutkan perjalanan di malam hari. Mereka membangun kamp di dalam lindungan batang-batang pohon jarang Doria _outskirt,_ untuk memperkecil kemungkinan berpapasan dengan prajurit Norad. Membagi tugas jaga malam secara bergantian.

Malam itu berlalu dengan tenang, tak sedikitpun terlihat aktifitas mencurigakan terjadi di sekeliling mereka. Membuat pasukan serta para siswa tersebut lengah. Namun ketika fajar mulai datang, keadaan berubah menjadi buruk. Prajurit militer berseragam perak mengepung dengan senjata yang diacungkan ke kepala mereka. Entah bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba saja prajurit Norad berada di sana, membuat pasukan Arion tak punya pilihan selain melawan mereka. Hutan yang semulanya sunyi senyap berubah menjadi ladang pertempuran yang ricuh dalam seketika.

Api berkobar di dalam hutan tersebut, menjilati batang-batang pohon serta melahap habis daun-daun di ranting, merubah hutan itu menjadi lautan api. Pasukan Arion menggunakan bakat yang diberikan oleh kristal kepada mereka untuk membakar habis prajurit-prajurit Norad dan melumpuhkan mereka, bekerja sama melindungi satu sama lain dengan _magic barrier_ —dinding sihir yang menghalau atau setidaknya memperlambat peluru panas musuh mereka. Para siswa yang mendampingi mereka melawan seadanya menggunakan senjata mereka masing-masing, berusaha menghindari tembakan yang dihujani oleh musuh sebisa mereka, dan menjatuhkan prajurit Norad sebanyak yang mereka bisa.

Namun sebanyak apa pun prajurit yang mereka tundukkan, prajurit lain terus berdatangan untuk menghabisi mereka. Membuat siswa-siswa itu gemetar panik dengan rasa takut yang terpancar jelas di mata mereka. Darah yang berceceran di tanah, jeritan-jeritan, juga bau gosong tubuh yang terbakar api. Menyadarkan mereka sekeras apapun latihan serta simulasi tempur yang diajarkan di akademi, sama sekali bukan tandingan pertempuran yang terjadi di medan perang. Bagi anak-anak itu yang hanya membaca keganasan pertempuran dari buku pelajaran mereka, atau mendengarnya dari guru serta prajurit di sekitar mereka, hari itu akhirnya mereka merasakannya secara langsung. Karena kali ini tak ada instruktur yang akan menghentikan serangannya ketika nyaris mengenai titik vital mereka, tidak ada peluru karet yang hanya akan menyebabkan memar ketika mengenai kulit mereka, juga guru yang hanya akan memarahi mereka ketika serangan yang mereka lakukan tidak tepat sasaran. Karena saat itu mereka tidak bertarung untuk meraih nilai tertinggi di kelas, namun bertarung demi menyelamatkan nyawa mereka. Dan saat itu mereka belajar, rasa takut ketika berhadapan dengan musuh yang sebenarnya.

"Hha..!" Ucap seorang murid perempuan dengan iris penuh air mata serta tubuh yang membeku. Mata hijaunya memandang lurus ke _rapier_ -nya yang menembus seragam perak prajurit berhelm yang berdiri di hadapannya. Lelaki itu terpaku sesaat, sebelum menarik tubuhnya dari pedang gadis itu sebelum terjatuh ke tanah, mengerang kesakitan. Darah segar yang menyembur dari perutnya terpercik ke wajah pucat gadis itu juga rambut merah muda panjangnya. Gadis itu tetap berdiri di sana dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya, mematung dengan tubuh yang gemetar, sambil menggenggam erat _rapier_ -nya yang masih mengacung lurus. Matanya tak lepas dari ujung mengkilap benda itu yang berlumuran darah.

"Mereka terus berdatangan..." Ujar siswa lainnya, yang terhempas ke lantai hutan dengan kedua lutut yang menopang tubuhnya. Kedua kunai yang dipegang masing-masing tangannya jatuh ke tanah begitu saja. Matanya menatap pasukan Arion serta siswa lainnya yang tengah bertarung dengan prajurit musuh. "Begini kah akhirnya?"

Siswa lainnya menancapkan pedang panjangnya ke tanah, menjadikannya penopang untuk tetap berdiri. Napasnya terengah-engah, ia melihat rekan-rekannya satu per satu mulai tunduk dalam rasa lelah dan putus asa. Ada yang terduduk di tanah dengan rasa takut di mata mereka, ada yang bersembunyi di balik pepohonan mencoba menghindari prajurit Norad dan peluru panas mereka, ada juga yang berdiri mematung dengan darah di tangan mereka. Namun masih ada yang bertarung sebisa mereka membantu pasukan Arion memerangi prajurit-prajurit terkutuk itu. Usaha mereka nyaris sia-sia, tak satupun senjata mereka dapat menembus pakaian militer yang dikenakan prajurit-prajurit tersebut. Senjata yang mereka gunakan bukanlah tandingan bagi teknologi canggih yang dimiliki oleh Norad. Yang bisa mereka lakukan adalah melumpuhkan mereka untuk sementara dengan memukulnya atau menusuknya sekuat tenaga, atau menghabisi prajurit itu setelah prajurit Arion membakar baju militer mereka dengan api.

"Sakura!" teriak Naruto yang tengah bertarung dengan dua prajurit Norad dari kejauhan. Matanya menangkap wajah Naruto yang memberinya peringatan sejenak sebelum berganti menjadi sosok prajurit Norad yang berlari ke arahnya sambil mengacungkan senjata padanya. Ia kehilangan napasnya untuk sejenak, otaknya meneriakinya untuk menggerakan tubuhnya dan menghindar, namun ia begitu syok dan ketakutan—begitu ketakutan hingga membuat tubuhnya membeku dan tak bisa bergerak.

Ia nyaris bisa melihat peluru itu datang ke arahnya seakan-akan waktu berdetik lebih lambat dari biasanya, membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak beberapa detik. Ia sudah siap akan kemungkinan terburuk sebelum seseorang melompat ke hadapannya tiba-tiba, dengan perisai energi transparan di hadapannya. Ia melihat lelaki itu berusaha keras mendorong peluru-peluru yang ditembakkan prajurit tersebut dengan dinding sihirnya yang tak sempurna. Sebelum siswa lain datang menyelamatkan mereka dengan menyerang prajurit tadi.

Gadis itu jatuh terduduk ke tanah, melepaskan _rapier-_ nya dan membiarkan benda itu jatuh berguling begitu saja sambil berteriak histeris. Ia baru saja menangkap napasnya ketika tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terhempas ke batang pohon oleh tangan yang mencekik lehernya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Jika kau menyebut dirimu siswa akademi militer Arion, maka buatlah dirimu berguna." Desis lelaki berambut hitam itu dengan dingin. Ia memperkuat cengkraman tangannya, membuat gadis itu meringis kesakitan. "Tapi jika kau hanya akan berdiri di sana dan melihat, lebih baik pulang saja!"

Gadis itu gemetar ketakutan di bawah sorot dingin iris gelap milik lelaki itu. Ia melepaskan cengkraman eratnya dari leher gadis itu sebelum menghilang secepat kehadirannya untuk bertarung bersama yang lainnya. Gadis itu membawa tangan gemetarannya ke matanya, berusaha keras menghapus air mata yang tak mau berhenti mengalir. Bukan karena rasa sakit yang masih terasa pada lehernya, atau karena nyeri memar serta goresan pada kaki dan tangannya. Tetapi karena kata-kata lelaki itu, yang meneriakinya secara lantang betapa pengecut dan tak bergunanya ia.

"Robot magitek dari arah barat! Robot magitek dari arah barat!" teriak seorang prajurit yang berlari untuk memperingati pasukan lainnya.

Naruto tengah menendang seorang prajurit Norad ketika mendengar kabar buruk itu, ia mengatupkan giginya rapat-rapat dan melihat ke pepohonan di arah barat. Sudah tidak ada lagi prajurit musuh yang berdatangan, tampaknya mereka akan benar-benar mengeluarkan kartu _triumph_ mereka dengan membantai semuanya menggunakan magitek. Ia mengepalkan tinjunya dan melayangkannya pada prajurit musuh, hanya untuk ditangkis dan diserang balik dengan menendangnya hingga terpental. Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya menabrak orang lain sebelum terhempas ke pohon secara bersamaan.

"Dobe..." ucap suara dari belakangnya di sela-sela ringisan kesakitan.

"Ahaha, maaf Teme." Balasnya seraya menggaruk kepala belakangnya, ia bisa mendengar lelaki berambut hitam itu mengumpat rendah sebelum mendorong tubuhnya dengan kasar dan berlari ke arah musuh untuk melanjutkan pertarungan.

Naruto bangkit dan melihat sekelilingnya. Pasukan musuh yang masih berdiri dan melawan mereka mulai berkurang—sedangkan sisanya menggelepar di tanah dan sebagian lainnya entah pingsan atau bahkan telah kehilangan nyawa. Prajurit Arion masih berdiri dengan perisai sihir mereka, melindungi sebagian rekan mereka yang menggunakan kekuatan api untuk melawan, dibantu oleh beberapa siswa yang masih sanggup untuk bertarung dengan pisau dan pedang mereka. Ia melihat kobaran api dari tangan-tangan terlatih prajurit itu, mengagumi kekuatannya yang mampu melahap baju militer khusus prajurit Norad. Juga dinding transparan sempurna yang menghentikan laju peluru panas yang ditembakkan musuh. Dinding energi transaparan berwarna merah itu mungkin saja mampu menghalau peluru dari senapan biasa milik prajurit-prajurit terkutuk itu. Tapi untuk menghalau tembakan misil atau laser dari robot-robot magitek...bahkan dirinya yang selalu mendapat nilai terburuk di akademi tau jawabannya.

Ia melihat rekan-rekan satu akademinya yang mulai kelelahan melawan, juga sebagian yang hanya membeku ketakutan, dibandingkan dengan para pasukan, mereka tak terlalu banyak membantu. Senjata yang mereka gunakan tak banyak menyebabkan kerusakan pada baju tempur unggulan yang dikenakan prajurit musuh, dan teknik bertarung yang mereka miliki bukanlah tandingan cara bertarung prajurit terlatih Norad, dengan beberapa siswa sebagai pengecualian—seperti Sasuke...dan juga dirinya tentu saja! Ditambah dengan kondisi mental mereka yang kalah jauh dari prajurit-prajurit tersebut, kebanyakan dari mereka hanya menjadi beban bagi pasukan Arion. Tapi setidaknya mereka telah mencoba membantu sekeras yang mereka bisa.

"Apa tipe magitek tersebut?" Tanya sang kapten di sela-sela pertarungannya.

"Robot armor tipe darat kapten!" Jawab prajurit yang memperingatkan mereka, seraya membantu sang kapten dengan menciptakan perisai energi di hadapan sang kapten.

"Posisi mereka?" Tanya sang kapten lebih lanjut. Bola api besar keluar dari tangannya, melahap pakaian militer prajurit Norad, memperbolehkan senjata para siswa akademi yang ikut bertarung menembus kulit mereka.

"Cukup dekat, kira-kira beberapa ratus meter dari jembatan!" Balas prajurit tadi dengan jelas.

Sang kapten berpikir sejenak, matanya masih fokus pada musuh dan tangannya masih mengeluarkan energi api untuk membakar pakaian khusus prajurit Norad. Arion sudah mulai kelelahan, mereka sudah mulai kehabisan energi, dinding sihir yang semakin pudar juga api yang semakin kehilangan keampuhannya membakar pakaian tempur prajurit terkutuk itu menjadi buktinya. Satu tembakan laser dari robot magitek tersebut akan menjadi akhir bagi mereka semua. Namun jika mereka melakukan sesuatu sebelum mesin terkutuk tersebut mencapai jembatan...

"Prajurit! Ledakan jembatan tersebut dengan semua granat yang kita punya—"

Kapten Iruka belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya ketika kilatan kuning berlari melewatinya dengan membawa semua granat yang mereka punya menuju arah barat. Ia dengan reflek berbalik ke arah siswa berambut pirang tersebut, memberi celah pada lawan untuk menyerangnya, namun sebelum itu terjadi seorang siswa berseragam lainnya menendang senjata laras panjang musuh, sebelum pasukan Arion lain menjatuhkan tubuh prajurit itu dan membuatnya terpental ke belakang.

"Naruto—"

"Serahkan padaku, Iruka-sensei!" Ujar siswa berambut gelap itu dengan percaya diri. _Uchiha_...pikirnya menimbang-nimbang, sebelum menghela napas dan mengangguk. Sasuke memberinya hormat sejenak sebelum meluncur mengikuti rekan berambut kuningnya menuju arah barat.

' _Naruto...si bodoh itu, apa yang dipikirkanya?'_ ucap sang kapten dalam hati, iris gelapnya menatap lurus punggung siswa berambut hitam yang semakin menjauh menyusul Naruto. _'Setidaknya Uchiha bisa diandalkan, tapi si bodoh itu..._ ' ia menghela napas lagi sebelum kembali bertarung.

 _Naruto, kembalilah dengan selamat!_

* * *

Siswa berambut pirang cerah itu memaksa kakinya sekeras mungkin untuk berlari di antara pepohonan jarang Doria outskirt. Tangannya menggenggam erat kantung berisi granat yang dibawanya. Mata birunya menatap lurus ke cahaya yang semakin mendekat, yang akan menuntunnya keluar dari hutan.

 _Tak akan kubiarkan_ , pikirnya membulatkan tekad. Tangannya mengencangkan cengkramannya pada kantung yang dibawanya. Jika mesin-mesin terkutuk tersebut sampai melewati jembatan, mereka akan meluluh lantahkan hutan beserta isinya, membantai semua orang yang ada di sana, tak peduli pasukan Arion atau bahkan rekan prajurit Norad mereka sekalipun. Sungguh tak berperasaan, tak peduli teman atau lawan, yang mereka pikirkan hanya kemenangan. Orang-orang seperti itu, orang-orang yang dengan berdarah dingin melukai warga desa yang lemah, orang-orang yang merampas hak serta kebebasan orang lain dengan keji, orang-orang yang bersembunyi di balik mesin dan rela mengorbankan rekan mereka demi kemenangan, baginya, orang-orang seperti itulah yang pantas dibantai.

Naruto memacu kakinya untuk berlari lebih kencang, jarak tubuhnya dengan celah cahaya yang akan membawanya keluar dari hutan semakin menipis. Ia bisa melihat tebing serta jembatan yang membentang di atasnya dari kejauhan _._ Jembatan berwarna abu-abu kehitaman yang tak terlalu besar, terbuat dari batu-batu besar yang terlihat kokoh dengan penyangga berbentuk setengah lingkaran di kedua sisinya. Keringat mengalir di pelipisnya, mata birunya melirik granat-granat yang dibawanya dengan was-was, berharap benda itu mampu untuk meruntuhkan jembatan tersebut. _Sedikit lagi_ , pikirnya seraya mengatupkan giginya rapat-rapat.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari hutan, kedua iris birunya menatap lurus robot-robot magitek yang mulai keluar dari hutan di seberang tebing, bergerak mendekati jembatan dengan kecepatan yang berbahaya _. Sial_...Ia kembali berlari sekencang yang ia bisa, menuju jembatan besi yang menghubungkan kedua tepi tebing. Ia nyaris saja sampai ke jembatan batu tersebut sebelum seseorang menyergapnya dari belakang, membuatnya terjungkal dan jatuh terguling ke tanah. Melepaskan cengkraman eratnya pada kantung berisi granat yang sekarang berserakan di jembatan, beberapa meter dari tempatnya tergeletak.

"Hha..." ia meringis seraya membuka kedua kelopak matanya, dan iris birunya langsung bertemu dengan iris hitam kelam yang memandangnya dengan sorot meremehkan. "Teme...kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan—ugh!"

"Seharusnya kau tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri, kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?" Ujarnya dingin, kaki kanannya menginjak dada lelaki berambut pirang itu, memaksanya untuk kembali terbaring ke tanah. "Pergi seenaknya tanpa perintah dari kapten, kau pikir dirimu siapa?"

Ia memperkeras injakannya di dada lelaki itu, membuatnya meringis sekali lagi. "Kebodohanmu hanya akan membuat dirimu terbunuh."

Ia membalas sorot mata angkuh iris gelap lelaki berambut hitam itu dengan tatapan marah. Ia menggeram dan memperlihatkan deretan giginya pada Sasuke, hanya untuk membuat lelaki itu memperkuat injakannya. Wajah angkuh itu, sungguh membuatnya jengkel. Memangnya apa yang salah dari yang dilakukannya? Ia hanya ingin membantu dengan melakukan sesuatu yang berguna. Ia tak akan tinggal diam dan membiarkan magitek-magitek tersebut memusnahkan mereka semua hingga ke tulang.

Iruka-sensei, Sakura, rekan-rekan satu akademi mereka, serta para pasukan Arion yang melakukan misi bersama. Mereka semua sedang bertarung keras di dalam sana. Jika mesin-mesin itu sempat melewati jembatan, perjuangan mereka semua akan sia-sia! Mesin-mesin itu akan membakar habis hutan dan membinasakan semua yang ada di dalamnya. Bagaimana bisa ia hanya diam dan melihat semua itu terjadi?

Desisan-desisan mesin yang bergerak terdengar semakin mendekat, membuat Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya, memberi Naruto celah untuk memutar kaki lelaki itu dan membuat lelaki itu kehilangan keseimbangan. Sasuke melompat ke udara sebelum kembali berdiri di tanah untuk mendapatkan kembali keseimbangannya, Naruto bangkit dan melayangkan tinjunya pada lelaki itu hanya untuk ditangkis oleh Sasuke, lelaki itu memutar tangan Naruto, menariknya dan menendangnya dengan lutut kanannya, membuat Naruto mengerang kesakitan sebelum menjatuhkannya ke tanah.

"Teme..." ucapnya dengan nada rendah.

Naruto bangkit seraya menyeka darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Membalas wajah angkuh Sasuke dengan tatapan marah, ia kembali berlari ke arah rekannya yang berambut hitam itu dengan tinjunya, mencobanya untuk menyerangnya sekali lagi. Sasuke berdiri tenang di tempatnya berdiri, menunggu serangan dari lelaki pirang itu. Sasuke menangkap tangan kiri Naruto seperti yang dilakukannya sebelumnya, namun sebelum ia memutarnya seperti sebelumnya, Naruto melayangkan tangan kanannya ke kepala lelaki itu. Sasuke menghindar ketika kepalan tangan Naruto nyaris mengenainya beberapa senti. Ia mendengus angkuh, memutar tangan kiri rekannya itu dan menariknya. Ia mengangkat kakinya untuk menendang perut lelaki pirang itu, matanya menatap sepasang iris biru Naruto dengan sorot meremehkan, juga seringai angkuh yang menggantung di bibirnya. Lutunya nyaris mengenai perut Naruto ketika mata gelapnya bertemu dengan senyum lebar bodoh yang terpaku pada si pirang itu, yang dilakukan Naruto setelah itulah yang sama sekali tak diantisipasinya.

Naruto mengantukkan kepalanya ke kening Sasuke sekuat yang ia bisa.

Sasuke dengan refleks melepaskan Naruto dan mundur beberapa langkah kikuk sambil memegangi kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya. Naruto meluangkan beberapa detik untuk mengejeknya dengan menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sasuke sebelum berlari untuk mengumpulkan granat yang berserakan di jembatan. _Teme brengsek_ , pikirnya kesal. Ia tak menghiraukan rasa nyeri yang berdenyut-denyut pada kepalanya dan terus mengumpulkan granat. Sementara itu, magitek-magitek di seberang tebing telah mulai melintasi jembatan.

Sasuke melihat Naruto berlari mendekati mesin-mesin pembunuh itu dengan membawa granat, bermaksud untuk menarik detonatornya di dekat mereka, ia langsung melesat untuk mengejar si bodoh itu. Inilah kenapa Iruka-sensei begitu panik melihatnya membawa semua bomb itu, Naruto tak terlalu berpikir panjang, terkadang ia bahkan lupa seakan-akan tak pernah mengenal kata 'strategi', apa lagi untuk menggunakannya. Jika ia memang bermaksud untuk meledakan jembatan itu, ia tak perlu jauh-jauh berlari ke tangah jembatan untuk meledakannya. Ia bahkan bisa melihat jembatan itu runtuh tanpa perlu mengeluarkan banyak tenaga. Ia cukup berdiri di ujung jembatan, menarik detonatornya serta melemparkan semua benda itu ke tengah jembatan. Sasuke mendengus, ia membawa tangan kirinya ke kepalanya yang terasa berputar-putar. _Naruto..._ ucapnya dengan geram. Jika ia benar-benar bermaksud untuk menarik detonator granat-granat itu di tengah jembatan, mereka berdua akan hangus bersama ledakan mesin-mesin terkutuk itu juga reruntuhan jembatan. _Tch!_ Ia berdecih sebelum mempercepat larinya.

"Naruto hentikan!" teriaknya sambil menyusul rekan pirang bodohnya itu.

Naruto tak menghiraukannya, matanya fokus pada mesin-mesin yang mulai menghujani mereka dengan peluru dari kejauhan. Ia memacu kakinya untuk berlari lebih cepat, memperlebar jaraknya dengan Sasuke. Lelaki itu menggeram kesal karena diabaikan. Ia mengelak ke kiri untuk menghindari peluru misil yang nyaris saja mengenainya dan langsung berguling ke kanan untuk mengelak dari tembakkan lainnya. Batu-batu dari jembatan yang rusak akibat peluru mesin itu berterbangan mengenai tubuhnya, ia segera bangkit untuk mengejar rekannya. Ia mengurungkan niatnya ketika Naruto tiba-tiba saja berhenti dan berdiri beberapa meter dari tempatnya berada, tepat di hadapan magitek-magitek tersebut—dengan jari-jari tangan terkait pada empat detonator sekaligus. Keringat dingin mengucur di tubuhnya, ia berlari ke arah Naruto secepat yang ia bisa.

"Naruto, jangan tarik detonatornya—"

—terlambat. Naruto telah menarik detonator benda tersebut dan melemparkannya pada magitek Norad. Sasuke melihat benda-benda itu berguling tergeletak berserakan beberapa saat, sebelum meledak nyaris bersamaan. Menumbangkan mesin-mesin berbentuk robot besar tersebut dan meledakkan tangki bahan bakarnya, memicu granat lainnya untuk ikut aktif dan menimbulkan ledakan yang lebih besar, meruntuhkan jembatan batu kokoh itu—dan melingkupi semua yang ada di atasnya dalam kobaran api.

* * *

Year 1247, Wind month (3th), Day 14. 16:54

Prajurit Arion pulang dari perbatasan Doria dengan membawa kabar gembira. Jora, kota utama di wilayah perbatasan antara Doria dan Mako telah berhasil diambil alih oleh perjuangan keras tentara pasukan Arion. Pasukan demi pasukan berbaris rapi berlatar belakangkan langit senja menuju ibu kota Arion—Kardia dengan membawa bendera merah berlambangkan burung api. Menyerukan kemenangan besar mereka keseluruh wilayah Klos.

Gerbang Kardia dibuka lebar-lebar oleh penjaga, dan para penduduk Arion menyambut mereka dengan suka cita. Ikut berteriak dan bersorak menyanyikan himne mereka bersama para prajurit. Melempari mereka dengan berbagai pujian serta rasa terima kasih akan perjuangan mereka demi Arion.

Seluruh penjuru Kardia menyambut kabar baik akan kedatangan mereka dengan gembira. Para anggota parlemen berencana untuk mengadakan pesta merayakan kemenangan besar Arion, sebagai rasa terima kasih atas keberanian serta kegagahan para prajurit yang telah berjuang di medan perang.

Malam itu mereka berpesta besar-besaran di alun-alun kota. Penduduk yang merasa berterima kasih, dengan suka rela menyiapkan semua kebutuhan pesta. Mengangkat meja-meja serta kursi-kursi dari akademi ke luar alun-alun kota dan menatanya. Memberi hasil panen yang mereka punya kepada pihak yang bertanggung jawab di bidang konsumsi untuk dijadikan makanan-makanan lezat bagi suami-suami, istri, teman serta keluarga mereka yang ikut berperang. Lentera-lentera kertas menghiasi gelapnya malam itu, memberinya sinar temaram yang menandingi bintang-bintang. Iringan musik bercampur dengan gelak tawa juga kelegaan mereka malam itu. Anak-anak berlarian seraya bermain-main di tengah-tengah alun-alun kota, berdansa bersama penduduk serta prajurit. Melepas semua kerinduan yang mereka pendam di medan perang, menikmati tawa dan kegembiraan di atmosfer yang bahagia malam itu. Meyakinkan hati para prajurit tersebut, untuk inilah mereka bertarung. Menyadarkan mereka bahwa pengorbanan mereka tidaklah sia-sia.

Semua prajurit yang pulang menikmati pesta tersebut dengan suka cita, semua dari mereka, dari hanya prajurit biasa bahkan hingga ke prajurit elit sekalipun. Karena malam itu mereka satu—Arion.

Namun tidak dengan prajurit itu. Ia bersembunyi dibalik bayang-bayang pilar tinggi aula kota, mata hitamnya yang lebih gelap dari langit malam mengawasi perayaan itu dengan seksama. Tak seperti prajurit lainnya, ia tak menggunakan pakaian normal yang biasa dipakai oleh penduduk untuk membaur. Ia justru menggunakan seragam bertugasnya seolah-olah akan menjalankan misi dan melewatkan kesenangan malam itu. _Breastplate_ perak melindungi dadaya, sepatu _boots_ merah yang dikenakannya, juga mantel merah berlambangkan burung api—lambang Arion. Dan hanya ada satu unit prajurit yang menggunakan lambang negara mereka secara langsung, para kesatria utama Arion—kesatria Rito.

Pedang serta beberapa pasang pisau menggantung di ikat pinggangnya dengan rapi. Ia menggenggam gulungan yang ada di tangannya dengan erat sebelum menyangkutkannya pada ikat pinggangnya. Sepasang iris hitamnya masih mengawasi dari balik bayangan, mulai dari rekan-rekannya yang sedang minum seolah tanpa masalah, hingga ke penduduk yang menari ceria mengikuti alunan musik jalanan. Menatap mereka yang tengah bergembira berpesta di alun-alun kota dari kejauhan.

Ia masih menjatuhkan pandangannya pada kemeriahan pesta malam itu selama beberapa detik, sebelum memandang ke langit malam yang tak berbintang. Ia menarik syal merah yang menggantung di lehernya untuk menutupi wajahnya.

Dan dengan bertiupnya angin menerbangkan rambut hitam panjangnya, prajurit itu telah menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri.

* * *

"...ke!"

Telinganya menangkap suara yang terdengar samar. _Angin?_ —pikirnya sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk mengabaikan suara itu dan kembali tenggelam dalam rasa lelahnya.

"Sasu..."

Suara itu kembali terdengar. _Berisik!_ —pikirnya dengan jengkel. Tubuhnya terasa berat dan kepalanya seakan berputar-putar. Ia merasa lelah, tidak bisakkah mereka memberikannya ketenangan untuk beristirahat sejenak? Ia kembali mengabaikan suara-suara berisik disekitarnya dan mencoba untuk terlelap. Ia merasa lelah, sangat lelah.

"Sasuke!"

Ia merasa seseorang mencengkram erat kerah belakang bajunya dan berusaha menariknya dengan sekuat tenaga seraya meneriakkan sumpah serapah kepadanya. Memberinya perasaan deja vu yang begitu kuat, kedua hal tersebut—kecuali bagian sumpah serapah itu. Ia merasa tubuhnya seolah mengambang di udara dan terasa berat, seakan-akan gravitasi sedang berusaha keras menariknya ke bawah. Di tambah lagi dengan kepalanya yang masih terasa berputar-putar dan rasa lelah yang nyaris tak tertahankan, membuatnya merasa mual.

"Ugh." Ia dapat merasakan makan yang ia makan berdansa di dalam lambungnya. Ia mengerang perlahan, kepalanya yang tadinya terasa berputar-putar sekarang terasa seperti dihantamkan kedinding berulang-ulang kali.

"Jika kita selamat dari ini aku akan membunuhmu!" kata teriakan mengganggu yang bernada tinggi itu, kini terdengar agak jelas namun masih sayup. "Jika kita tidak selamat...aku akan tetap membunuhmu!" lanjut suara itu dengan kesal, sekarang terdengar semakin marah. Suara itu terdengar sangat menjengkelkan dan menyebalkan, suara itu... terdengar familiar. Sangat familiar

 _Siapa?_

"Sasu-"

 _Fangirl?_

"...ke!"

 _Tch! Menyebalkan..._

"Brengsek, bangun!"

!

Teriakan yang terakhir berhasil membuatnya membuka mata. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah ujung lain dari tebing terjal serta fondasi beton yang penyok juga bongkahan batu-batu besar yang bertebaran—sisa reruntuhan jembatan. _Huh?_ Jeritan serta sumpah serampah terdengar jelas dari atas, menyadarkannya dari lamunan sejenaknya, menyerangnya bagai peluru dan memekakkan telingannya. Tubuhnya masih terasa berat, seolah-olah melayang di udara—koreksi, ia benar-benar tengah melayang di udara. Ia menarik napas dengan cepat, mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah dan matanya langsung bertemu dengan dasar jurang berbatu yang dipenuhi lempengan besi, bangkai mesin-mesin yang berserakan serta beberapa batang tumbuhan yang mati, juga sungai kecil yang sempit.

 _Apa-apaan?!_

Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan mellihat ke atas. Matanya bertemu dengan sosok pemilik suara menyebalkan yang sedang menghujaninya dengan teriakan sumpah serapah. Mata biru yang sedang menahan rasa sakit juga rasa jengkel dan rambut pirang berantakan yang lengket akibat darah dan kotoran, serta bekas luka yang menyerupai kumis musang di pipinya yang dialiri darah. "Naruto?!"

"Bangun juga akhirnya, eh? _Sleeping beauty_." Ujarnya dengan nada mencemooh, "Senang rasanya, karena kita akan mati!"

"Apa?" ujarnya agak bingung, matanya beralih dari wajah lelaki itu ke tangan kanannya yang memegang erat akar pohon yang keluar dari tepi tebing dan merasakan tangan kirinya mencengkram kuat kerah belakang seragamnya. Barulah ia mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto. _Bagaimana bisa?!_ Seketika ia merasakan keringat dingin mengalir di tubuhnya. Adrenalin dengan cepat menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya, membuat jantungnya berdentum-dentum dengan cepat dan bernapas terengah-engah.

Yang ia ingat hanyalah ketika ia berlari ke arah Naruto dengan perisai energi di hadapannya, sedetik sebelum jembatan itu runtuh berkeping-keping.

"Sudah berapa lama—"

"Tidak tau!" potong lelaki berambut pirang itu dengan jengkel. Ia menyipitkan matanya dan merapatkan gigi-giginya menahan sakit sebelum mengerang keras dan berbicara lagi. "Tanganku kebas, brengsek! Jika kau punya tenaga untuk mewawancaraiku maka gunakanlah tenaga itu untuk melakukan sesuatu atau kita berdua akan mati!"

"Memangnya apa yang bisa aku lakukan bodoh!" balasnya berteriak geram, merasa cukup akan teriakan serta sumpah serapah yang diutarakan lelaki pirang itu.

"Entahlah! Gunakan kepalamu!" sahutnya tak kalah geram.

"Kau...!" ia siap untuk membalas kembali kata-kata Naruto dengan kalimat yang menyakitkan sebelum menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan diri. Si bodoh itu ada benarnya, berdebat dengan Naruto pada saat-saat seperti ini memang hanya akan buang-buang energi dengan percuma, belum lagi akan membuatnya terlihat sama idiotnya dengan si idiot itu. "Tch!"

Tangan kanannya mencari-cari sesuatu di yang bisa digunakan untuk menyelamatkan mereka. Yang bisa ia temukan hanyalah _scabbard_ —sarung pedang kosong yang pedangnya entah di mana, serta sepasang pisau yang masih terletak di dalam _knife sheath—_ sarung pisau yang tergantung rapi pada ikat pinggangnya. "Sial!" Ucapnya kesal, yang ditemukanya di dalam kantungnya pun hanya beberapa obat serta ramuan. Keringat masih mengalir dari pelipisnya, dan jantungnya masih berpacu di rongga dadanya.

"Berhenti bergerak-gerak dan membuat tanganku kebas!" keluh Naruto dengan nada jengkel, Sasuke hanya mendengus sambil mengutuknya pelan di bawah napasnya. "Temukan sesuatu?"

"...tidak."

"Aaargh!" teriak lelaki pirang itu frustasi. Ia sama sekali tak bercanda ketika mengatakan bahwa tangannya kebas, tangannya benar-benar kesemutan dan kebas. Ia bahkan nyaris tak bisa merasakannya, pikiran buruk mulai menghampirinya. Bagaimana jika setelah mereka selamat dari ini hal buruk terjadi dan ia harus mengamputasi tangannya? Well, hanya jika mereka selamat...

"Sialan, di mana yang lainnya?!" Mata birunya menatap ke atas tebing dengan penuh harap, berdoa agar kristal mendengar jeritan permintaan tolongnya dan mengirim seseorang untuk datang dan menyelamatkan mereka...atau membunuh mereka. Ia menghela napas, walau bagaimanapun ia berharap kemungkinan itu bisa saja terjadi. Prajurit imperial Norad bisa saja masih berceceran di daerah ini. Tapi tetap saja ia berdoa agar mereka semua hancur berkeping-keping bersama semua pesawat magitek sialan yang mencoba membantai mereka _. Heh, taktik busuk imperialis, selalu mengandalkan mesin bodoh,_ pikirnya kesal. Namun tetap saja telinganya siaga mendengar suara di sekeliling mereka, mengantisipasi kalau-kalau mendengar ada langkah kaki yang mendekat. Namun yang ia dengar hanyalah kaok burung serta gemericik aliran sungai kecil di bawah jurang. "Habislah kita."

"Belum," Sangkal Sasuke dengan singkat, "lihat."

Kepalanya mendongak ke atas dan matanya menatap lurus ke langit biru cerah tanpa awan, matanya agak menyipit menahan silau dari sinar terik matahari. Namun tiba-tiba saja sekelebat bayangan besar melewati mereka dengan kecepatan tinggi dan tak berapa lama suara melengking layaknya jeritan kasar terdengar di telinga mereka.

"Double sial, _helldiver_!" kutuknya dengan mata yang menampilkan rasa tak percaya. Benar-benar sial, bagaimana bisa ia tidak memperkirakan kemungkinan buruk lainnya? Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan monster-monster ganas yang berkeliaran di daerah itu? Tanpa senjata dan perlindungan, mereka hanya dua mangsa lemah di bawah cakar kuat burung jelek ini. "Burung itu akan mematuk kepala kita hingga bocor dan menjadikan kita makan siangnya!"

"Tidak, burung itu akan jadi penyelamat kita." Bantahnya lagi. Jika tidak mendengar nada bersungguh-sungguh pada kata-kata lelaki itu, Naruto pasti sudah tertawa garing dan menyebutnya bercanda. Karena itulah si pirang menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dan menunggu Sasuke melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Naruto, ganggu dia."

"Apa?!" akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya dan balik bertanya dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. "Kau sudah gila, burung itu akan datang kemari dan-"

"Itulah yang kita butuhkan!" teriak Sasuke, memotong kalimat Naruto sebelum ia sempat mengakhirinya. "Lakukan saja, bukankah mengganggu seseorang adalah sebagian dari bakatmu?!"

"Teme...!" lelaki pirang itu mendesis berbahaya sebelum mengatupkan giginya dengan erat. Ia nyaris benar-benar tak bisa merasakan tangannya, ia nyaris mendekati batasnya. Jika terus memaksa untuk bertahan lebih lama seraya menunggu bantuan yang hanya kristal yang tau entah kapan datangnya, mereka pasti benar-benar akan tamat. Ia benar-benar tak punya pilihan lain, oleh karena itu ia akan mengambil semua pilihan yang ada.

Mata birunya terpaku pada burung abu-abu kecoklatan yang terbang bebas berputar-putar di atas mereka. Mata tajam berwarna kekuningan milik burung itu yang mengawasi mereka terlihat angkuh, seakan mengejek keadaan mereka. _Burung sial_ , ujarnya dalam hati. Naruto menarik napas panjang sebelum berteriak dengan seluruh kekuatan yang ia punya, "Hei, burung jelek! Kemarilah dan mangsa kami."

Burung coklat itu tak menghiraukan teriakan Naruto yang tengah meluncurkan berbagai macam kutukan serta sumpah serapah padanya dan terus terbang berputar-putar di atas mereka. Sasuke mengerang frustasi dan meraih pisaunya, menggenggam ganggangnya erat-erat sebelum menahan diri dan meletakkannya kembali. Ia tak bisa melukai burung itu, jika burung itu terluka harapan terakhir mereka akan tamat bersama burung itu. Ia merogoh kantung peralatan yang digantung pada ikat pinggangnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah botol ramuan. Menggenggamnya erat-erat beberapa saat, menunggu momen yang tepat saat burung itu melintasi mereka untuk melemparkan botol itu dengan semua sisa tenaga yang ia punya.

*bletak*

Kyaaaaaaak!

Burung itu mengeluarkan jerit kesakitan yang memekakkan ketika botol itu mengenai bagian kiri bawah lehernya dengan ketepatan yang menganggumkan. Ia terbang lurus sejenak sebelum melakukan _maneuver_ hebat—berputar arah dengan cepat dan terbang di samping mereka. Angin kencang menerpa mereka, membuat Naruto menggeram keras. Berusaha mempertahankan cengkraman eratnya pada akar pohon dan tak memperdulikan betapa pegal otot-otonya yang meronta kelelahan.

Burung itu mengambang di depan mereka dan mengepak-ngepakkan sayapnya, mengibaskan angin kencang dan membuat tubuh mereka berayun menghantam tepi tebing dengan keras. Sasuke mencengkram erat baju Naruto, ketika merasa tangan Naruto yang menggenggam kerah belakangnya melemah. "Naruto, ikuti aba-abaku. Ketika burung itu mendekat, melompatlah dan raih kakinya!"

"Apa?!" balasnya tak percaya. Naruto melihat burung yang sedang marah itu menjerit dan terus mengepakkan sayapnya dengan was-was, ia mengerang ketika kepalanya terbentur batu-batu yang runtuh akibat angin kencang yang dihasilkan oleh kibasan sayap besar burung itu. Darah segar mengalir dari pelipisnya yang tergores batu, namun iris birunya tak pernah meninggalkan mata kuning buas makhluk itu, juga cakar runcing besar di kaki burung itu. Ia menelan ludah, burung menjengkelkan ini benar-benar menyebalkan, pikirnya. Ia tahu betul apa resikonya jika cakar runcing itu menggores kulitnya, tubuhnya akan membeku— _pertified,_ setelahnya tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan kecuali seseorang mengobatinya dengan _gold needle_ —penawar. Ia memang bukanlah yang tercerdas, juga bukanlah yang paling memperhatikan pelajaran yang diajarkan di akademi, tapi hei bahkan seorang _knuckle head_ seperti dia juga tahu hal-hal berbahaya seperti ini!

Ia melihat Sasuke melempar burung marah itu dengan botol lagi. Botol itu mengenai bagian bawah leher burung itu dan pecah seketika, menodai sebagian bulu putih di bawah lehernya dengan cairan hijau tua yang menjijikan. Eugh, pikir Naruto jijik. Ia bisa mencium bau tidak menyenangkan dari cairan itu, juga bisa membayangkan tenaga medis yang akan memaksanya meminum ramuan menjijikan itu nanti. Well, jika mereka selamat. Tidak, pikirnya lagi. Tidak akan ada kata 'jika', karena mereka akan selamat, ucapnya dalam hati dengan kesungguhan. Ia melihat burung itu semakin marah, menjerit dan terbang menjauh sebelum meluncur kearah mereka dengan kecepatan tinggi dengan cakar besar yang siap untuk mencabik-cabik mereka.

"Naruto!"

Ooo00ooO

TBC

Ooo00ooO

 **Author's Note:** Halo lagi semuanya! Terima kasih sudah membaca prolog fic ini sebelumnya, ternyata ada yang suka! Kyaa! Seneng banget deh jadinya, oleh karena itu saya nekad nge-post chapter lanjutannya. Kalau menurut teman-teman fic ini cukup baik, saya berencana untuk update seminggu sekali—kalau tidak sibuk pastinya—dan sejauh ini saya udah siap nulis untuk dua chapter kedepan ^^

Ada yang sudah main Final Fantasy Type-0 yang remake HD? Saya baru selesai namatinnya *lamban bener* dan gila itu keren banget! Sebenarnya itu game remake psp, tapi seri psp-nya bahasa Jepang, nggak ngerti saya XD

Saya berencana untuk ngambil tema empat negara kayak yang di Type 0, ngambil tema empat dewa angin di mitologi Jepang/China/Korea juga ngambil sistem unit per kelas kayak yang di akademi sihir Suzaku, karena menurut saya itu cukup mirip dengan sistem ninja di Naruto (murid akademi, genin/Chuunin/Jonin). Tapi cuma ngambil sistemnya doang, ceritanya bakalan beda kok!

Sekali lagi, terima kasih telah membaca, dan jika sempat bisa beri dukungan dengan memberi komentar atau saran, saya terima kok semuanya ;)

So, see you!

—Alec.

*magitek: kalau di dunia nyata sebanding dengan _bionic prostethic_. Mesin seperti robot gundam yang bisa dikendalikan oleh orang, tipenya ada yang khusus darat, ada yang bisa bertahan di air dan ada yang dibekali dengan roket sehingga memungkinkannya untuk terbang.

**esper: batu untuk memanggil atau men- _summon_ makhluk-makhluk atau monster mistis berkekuatan hebat—biasanya di sebut _sacred beast, summon beast_ , atau _eidolon_.

***ifrit: salah satu _summon beast_ yang memiliki elemen api, termasuk _summon beast_ yang paling sering di- _summon_.

****chocobo: makhluk fantasi dari seri Final Fantasy, salah satu tunggangan yang menggantikan kuda. Jenisnya unggas yang tidak bisa terbang, bentuknya seperti anak ayam yang besarnya nyaris menyamai kuda. *kawaii!*


	3. We were maybe useless, but not cowards

Mata gadis itu menatap lekat-lekat tubuh ramping wanita yang dibalut pakaian anggun tersebut. Melihat bagaimana gaun putih berlengan lonceng yang luntur menjadi merah darah—yang dikenakan wanita itu, membuat wanita tersebut seolah melayang di atas lantai di setiap langkah yang di ambilnya. Bertanya-tanya apakah ia akan terlihat seanggun wanita tersebut jika mengenakan pakaian yang sama.

Wanita tersebut berhenti tiba-tiba, menyadarkan gadis muda tersebut dari lamunannya. Ia tak mengatakan sepatah katapun, ia hanya berhenti seraya menyandarkan tangannya pada salah satu pilar-pilar tinggi penyangga teras akademi. Gadis itu juga tak berkata apa-apa, matanya hanya tertuju pada jubah merah yang tergantung pada bahu tegap wanita itu, irisnya mengagumi motif burung api yang disulam rapi dengan benang-benang emas. Mengikuti setiap detil sulaman itu dengan rasa bangga yang menyesapi dadanya.

Wanita itu berbalik, dan mata gadis itu menganggumi bagaimana rambut pirang wanita tersebut berayun lembut di belakangnya. Bertanya-tanya, kenapa ia tak memiliki rambut pirang indah seperti miliknya, sebelum menggeleng dan menyingkirkan pikiran tersebut jauh-jauh.

Wanita itu bilang dia menyukai rambutnya, ia seharusnya merasa bangga.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Ucap wanita tersebut, menatap lekat-lekat gadis muda di hadapannya.

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar sambil tertawa kecil, memasang ekspresi ceria seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. "Aku bukan anak-anak lagi." Jawabnya dengan tenang, namun mata coklat madu wanita anggun itu tak pernah meninggalkan sosok rapuh gadis muda di depannya, ataupun merasa tertipu dengan sikap ceria yang sedang diperlihatkannya. "Tak perlu khawatir."

Mata wanita tersebut masih tak berpaling dari gadis yang tengah tersenyum lebar itu, ia masih mengawasi gerak-geriknya sejenak. Namun gadis itu masih keras kepala untuk menunjukkan dirinya baik-baik saja. Wanita itu menggeleng menyerah, merasa ia tak akan menang dari rasa keras kepala gadis tersebut. Ia memejamkan mata. "Bagaimana bisa aku tidak merasa khawatir, kau pergi dalam misi berbahaya seperti itu tanpa memberitahuku."

Ia kembali menatap tajam gadis itu. "Anak nakal."

Gadis tersebut kembali tertawa kecil, ia menggaruk bagian belakang kepala merah mudanya yang tak gatal dan kembali nyengir lebar. "Maaf." Ucap gadis itu sambil menelengkan kepalanya.

Ketika wanita tersebut menghela napasnya lagi, ia telah siap untuk dimarahi lebih lanjut oleh wanita tersebut ketika tiba-tiba saja rasa hangat menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ia membuka matanya lebar-lebar, tanpa disadarinya ia telah berada dalam pelukan wanita itu. Ia tersenyum, membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam pelukan hangat wanita tersebut, bertanya-tanya sudah berapa lama ia tak merasakan pelukan dari wanita itu.

Mungkin sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu, ketika wanita itu memiliki banyak waktu untuknya. Bahkan untuk memeluknya saat ia menangis karena terjatuh saat bermain.

Namun ia tak akan pernah lupa bagaimana pelukan tersebut selalu membuatnya merasa tenang.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh tanpa sepengetahuanku." Ucap wanita tersebut dengan lembut. Membuat gadis itu kembali tersenyum kecil.

Wanita itu tampakanya tak akan pernah mengerti, ia bahkan tak mendengarkannya saat ia bilang ia bukan anak-anak lagi. Ia tak bisa berada dalam lindungannya terus menerus, atau mungkin tepatnya ia tak mau dilindungi olehnya terus menerus. Ia sudah beranjak dewasa, sudah saatnya wanita itu melepaskannya. Namun wanita tersebut tetap tak membiarkannya mengurus dirinya sendiri, wanita itu masih tak membiarkannya lepas dari pengawasannya. Namun ia tak ingin terus menjadi anak kecil, ia akan menunjukkan pada wanita itu bahwa ia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Ia akan membuat wanita tersebut bangga.

Namun untuk saat ini, mungkin yang hanya bisa dilakukannya adalah mengatakan yang ingin didengarkan oleh wanita itu.

Jadi ia memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum membalas pelukan wanita tersebut.

"Baik, ibu."

.

.

.

Legend Of Erathia

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Final Fantasy Series © Square Enix

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 2: We were maybe useless, but not cowards.

* * *

Semua siswa yang bertugas dalam misi mengawal duta ke Seiryu ditugaskan untuk pulang ke Kardia atas perintah parlemen. Dan murid-murid tersebut tak bisa merasa lebih lega lagi, walau beberapa dari mereka mengkhawatirkan nilai buruk yang akan mereka dapatkan di akademi nanti. Namun setidaknya tak satupun dari mereka yang kehilangan nyawa, dan itu adalah keajaiban terbaik yang patut untuk disyukuri.

Bantuan datang di saat-saat terakhir, seorang prajurit yang membawa harapan dengan membasmi para prajurit Norad yang tersisa hanya dengan satu serangan—sang _ambassador_ itu sendiri. Membuat para prajurit Arion serta siswa yang bertugas dalam misi itu terkejut, mereka tak menyangka bahwa _ambassador_ yang dikirimkan oleh parlemen untuk berdiplomasi dengan Seiryu bukanlah _squad leader_ mereka, melainkan salah satu kesatria utama yang seharusnya berada di perbatasan Mako dan Doria dalam pertempuran merebut Jora. Namun cukup masuk akal bagi parlemen untuk mengirimkan salah satu kesatria utama Arion untuk berdiplomasi dengan para bangsawan Seiryu, dari pada mengirimkan _squad leader_ dari pasukan biasa. Yang tak masuk akal adalah, alasan kenapa mereka tidak diberi tau tentang hal ini sebelumnya dalam surat keterangan misi mereka.

Kesatria itu datang membawa gulungan yang berisikan perintah dari parlemen, sekaligus kabar gembira kemenangan besar Arion dalam merebut kembali pusat perdagangan Doria, Jora. Prajurit-prajurit Norad yang baru mereka hadapi mungkin adalah sisa-sisa prajurit yang berhasil diusir pasukan Arion dari Jora. Prajurit-prajurit Norad tersebut tanpa sengaja menemukan pasukan Arion yang bersembunyi di hutan dalam jalan pulang mereka menuju Magnolia, dan memanfaatkan hal tersebut untuk membalas kekalahan mereka di Jora. Tak heran mereka masih bisa mengatasi pasukan Norad tersebut. Mereka beruntung prajurit-prajurit yang menyerang telah kehabisan tenaga dalam pertempuran di Jora, jika tidak, mungkin mereka tak akan punya harapan.

Semua siswa serta beberapa pasukan yang terluka parah diperintahkan untuk kembali ke Kardia, sementara pasukan yang masih dalam kondisi baik diperintahkan untuk melanjutkan misi mengawal utusan Arion menuju Seiryu. Dari dua puluh pasukan yang bertugas hanya sebelas dari mereka, termasuk sang kapten, yang masih layak untuk melanjutkan misi. Dan dari dua puluh siswa yang menerima misi hanya ada dua murid yang terluka parah.

Setelah mengobati rekan-rekan mereka dengan sisa-sisa ramuan serta obat-obatan yang mereka punya, para murid akademi yang masih dalam kondisi baik diperintahkan untuk membawa rekan mereka, serta beberapa prajurit pulang ke ibu kota Arion, atau singgah sementara di Jora. Namun melihat kondisi Jora yang baru saja mengalami pertempuran besar, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang langsung ke Kardia, memacu tunggangan mereka secepat yang mereka bisa untuk sampai ke gerbang Kardia sebelum malam datang.

Rombongan tersebut tak perlu mengitari sebagian wilayah Doria dan berhasil sampai ke Klos ketika petang mulai datang. Melewati area perbukitan Klos yang hijau, serta memutari danau gemerlap Crescent yang hampir mengitari sebagian dinding tersebut layaknya bulan sabit. Dan berada di tengah-tengah danau besar tersebut, terlihat dinding tinggi berdiri megah dari kejauhan. Bebatuan kokoh berwarna krem nyaris berubah oranye kemerahan ditimpa oleh sinar pudar matahari sore. Juga gerbang coklat tua yang megah, berlambangkan Phoenix yang tertutup rapat dari dalam. Para prajurit berseragam merah berpatroli dari atas dinding kebanggaan Arion tersebut. Mata mereka bisa melihat menara menjulang dari gedung parlmen, bangunan-bangunan tinggi rumah penduduk, juga atap akademi layaknya kastil menyembul dari balik dinding tangguh tersebut. Dan di puncak tertinggi atap, bendera merah berlambang burung api dengan gagah berkibar. Membelah langit oranye layaknya pedang api, dengan setiap ayunannya yang tangguh.

Kardia—ibu kota Arion.

Dan saat itu juga mereka tau, mereka telah pulang.

Ooo00ooO

Lima belas menit tersebut adalah lima belas menit paling menegangkan dalam hidup murid-murid itu. Siswa-siswa tingkat dua, kelas D itu hanya bisa duduk cemas di bangku mereka. Tak satupun dari mereka memiliki keberanian untuk menatap mata tajam guru wali kelas mereka dalam lima belas menit tersebut. Wanita berambut hitam kebiruan itu berdiri dengan aura dingin di podium kelas dengan memegang kertas-kertas dalam map—yang akan menjadi kiamat bagi mereka.

Mereka tau betul apa yang tertulis dalam kertas-kertas tersebut, hasil penilaian misi mereka. Walaupun sang _squad leader_ belum pulang untuk memberi laporan secara resmi, para penilai masih bisa menanyakan hasil pekerjaan mereka pada prajurit-prajurit terluka yang ikut pulang ke Arion. Dan memandang dari aura buruk, serta tatapan tajam penuh ketidakpuasan dari mata wanita itu, tampaknya mereka tak perlu menebak seperti apa hasilnya.

Ketika wanita tersebut telah menghilang dari balik pintu, barulah murid-murid di kelas tersebut berani untuk menghela napas berat dan berdiri dari bangku mereka. Mulai komplain terhadap penilaian sepihak yang mereka terima. Mereka merasa dicurangi, mereka telah melakukan semua yang mereka bisa untuk membantu, lagi pula memangnya apa yang para penilai itu harapkan dari anak-anak bersenjata seadanya melawan prajurit-prajurit dewasa berpengalaman yang dipersenjatai dengan senjata terbaik yang bisa dibuat oleh Norad? Untuk bisa lolos dari prajurit-prajurit terkutuk itu saja sudah merupakan keajaiban bagi mereka.

Keluhan-keluhan tersebut masih menjadi topik yang mengikuti mereka hingga ke kafetaria. Tak satupun murid-murid yang dicabut dari misi tersebut terlihat berselera menyantap makan siang mereka. Bagaimana tidak, wali kelas mereka memanggil satu per satu nama siswa di kelas tersebut untuk memberikan kertas nilai mereka. Siswa-siswa yang tadinya murung, semakin bertambah depresi melihat nilai yang mereka dapatkan. Tentu saja mereka tau akan mendapat nilai yang buruk, hanya saja melihat nilai 'D' yang dicap dengan tinta berwarna merah pada kertas nilai mereka secara langsung mengalahkan imajinasi terburuk mereka.

Nilai 'D' tersebut jelas-jelas menghancurkan harapan mereka menjadi siswa rekomendasi untuk langsung dijadikan _trainee_ tanpa harus naik tingkat tiga.

Jangankan hal itu, bahkan untuk lulus ke tingkat tiga sekalipun, mereka akan membutuhkan perjuangan yang keras sekarang.

Ditambah lagi seluruh akademi telah mengetahui kegagalan mereka yang memalukan, bagaimana bisa mereka menampakkan wajah mereka kepada murid-murid kelas lain tanpa ditertawai?

Beberapa murid yang duduk di kafeteria tersebut mulai berbisik satu sama lain melihat kedua orang itu memasuki tempat tersebut. Beberapa murid wanita yang tak sengaja berpapasan dengan mereka tersenyum kecil, masih berbisik dengan sesama mereka. Sedangkan murid-murid lelaki yang berada di sana melempari seringai angkuh pada mereka. Beberapa prajurit _trainee_ berseragam merah bahkan terang-terangan menertawai mereka berdua dari meja mereka.

Lelaki berambut hitam dengan kepala yang dibalut plaster serta perban itu tetap memasang tampang tenang seakan-akan tak perduli. Ia mengacuhkan mereka dan tetap berjalan lurus menuju meja juru masak, menyeret kakinya yang diperban untuk mengambil makan siangnya. Namun lain cerita dengan yang berambut pirang, ia mengatupkan giginya rapat-rapat, menahan hasrat untuk menggigiti kepala mereka yang berani menertawai kesengsaraannya satu per satu. Tangan kanannya terkepal erat-erat sedangkan tangan kirinya tergantung lemah dan dibalut dengan perban. Ia memaksa kakinya yang terluka untuk berjalan dengan langkah yang terseret-seret, membuat mereka yang menatapnya tertawa.

Ia menatap tajam mereka yang menertawainya dengan mata kirinya yang tak diperban seraya menggeram pelan, menggertak mereka untuk berani melakukannya lagi. Namun yang dilakukannya malah justru membuat mereka semakin tertawa.

"Lihat, dua murid dari kelas pecundang datang lagi." Ucap seorang murid laki-laki berkacamata dengan keras kepada temannya yang duduk di depannya. "Tidakkah kau pikir tempat ini jadi penuh dengan pecundang?"

Seluruh kafetaria meledak dengan tawa. Murid-murid kelas D yang mendengar tawa mereka langsung menyusut di bangku mereka, berharap lubang besar tiba-tiba muncul di bawah lantai dan menelan mereka begitu saja.

"Dari seluruh pecundang di kelas pecundang tersebut, mereka berdua yang terparah." Sahut murid berambut hitam dari kelas yang berbeda. Suara tawa di ruang tersebut berhenti sejenak, menunggu lanjutan dari kata-kata murid tersebut. "Seharusnya kalian melihat tampang bodoh mereka berdua ketika sampai di gerbang dua hari yang lalu. Tubuh membeku dengan mulut menganga, terikat di punggung _chocobo_ dengan darah yang terkuras dari wajah mereka."

Suara tawa kembali terdengar di ruangan tersebut, setiap mata memandangi mereka dengan tatapan merendahkan. Naruto menggeram seraya mengepalkan tangan kanannya semakin erat, bahkan Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya tampak kesulitan menahan emosinya.

"Kelas D, kelas pengecut yang lari dari misi, adalah yang terburuk dari yang terburuk." Ucap salah seorang prajurit _trainee_ yang tengah minum dengan angkuh dari meja seberang Naruto berdiri.

Brak.

Naruto menghantam meja prajurit tersebut dengan tangan kanannya yang terkepal, membuat piring-piring serta gelas yang ada di atasnya terlontar ke atas sebelum jatuh berserakan di meja. Ia menatap prajurit yang menghinanya lekat-lekat dengan mata kirinya. "Apa kau bilang?!"

Lelaki itu menatapnya balik dengan mencemooh. "Kelas D adalah pengecut yang lari dari misi."

Mata biru Naruto berkilat berbahaya, mereka mungkin pecundang. Mereka mungkin tidak bisa banyak membantu pada misi tersebut, mereka mungkin adalah dua orang memalukan yang pulang dengan tubuh membeku, nyaris menjadi santapan _helldiver_. Namun mereka bukan pengecut, murid-murid kelas D bukan pengecut, mereka telah mencoba membantu sebisa mereka. Bahkan murid-murid kelas lain yang banyak omong tersebut belum tentu bisa mengalahkan satu saja prajurit terlatih Norad yang mereka hadapi, murid-murid angkuh tersebut belum tentu bisa mengatasi rasa takut luar biasa ketika menghadapi medan perang yang sesungguhnya. Mereka, murid kelas D mungkin memang tidak berguna, tapi mereka, murid-murid kelas D, bukanlah para pengecut yang lari dari misi.

Mereka diperintahkan untuk membatalkan misi tersebut dan kembali ke Kardia atas perintah parlemen. Mereka tak melakukannya karena mereka lari dari musuh.

"Tau apa singkatan dari D? _Dummy_ —idiot." Ucap prajurit tersebut, seringainya semakin melebar. Mata abu-abunya beralih dari iris biru Naruto, ke mata hitam Sasuke yang berkilau dengan amarah. "Kelas D, _Dumbass_ —bodoh."

"Kelas D, _Dork_."

"Kelas D—"

"Biar aku beri tau kau apa itu D, _you Douchebag_ —kau bajingan!" Naruto menghantam rahang kiri prajurit tersebut dengan tangan kanannya sekeras yang ia bisa. Lelaki yang tak mengira serangan tersebut langsung terjungkal dari kursinya dan berguling di lantai.

Jeritan terdengar dari mulut siswi-siswi yang terlonjak kaget dari meja mereka. Prajurit lain yang duduk di samping prajurit tadi langsung mengincar tangan kanan Naruto untuk melumpuhkannya. Namun sebelum lelaki berambut biru tua tersebut bisa melakukannya, seseorang menangkap tangan kanannya, memelintirnya sebelum membanting tubuh lelaki tersebut begitu saja ke lantai. Naruto melihat ke sampingnya, Sasuke tengah berdiri dengan kaki kanan yang di perban berada di atas dada lelaki tersebut, menatapnya dengan sepasang iris gelap yang dingin.

"Kami tak lari dari misi." Ucap Sasuke dengan datar, menatap lurus mata coklat lelaki itu. "Kami diperintahkan untuk membatalkan misi."

Kafetaria yang tiba-tiba sunyi senyap tersebut mulai dipenuhi bisik-bisik pelan dari siswa-siswi yang berada di dalamnya. Namun tak satu pun dari mereka berani bergerak untuk menghentikan mereka.

Prajurit yang terbaring di bawah kaki Sasuke balik menatap mata hitam Sasuke dengan tatapan meremehkan. Ia mendengus angkuh sebelum berkata. "Tch, alasan. Mereka yang lari dari musuh adalah yang terburuk." Ia menyeringai lebar, seolah-olah menantang lelaki berambut hitam yang tengah mengatupkan rahangnya rapat-rapat tersebut. "Pengecut tetaplah pengecut."

Dengan itu Sasuke langsung menarik tangan kirinya yang masih mencengkram tangan kanan lelaki tersebut, memaksa tubuh prajurit tersebut untuk bangkit mendadak sebelum menghantam kepala berambut birunya dengan lututnya sekencang yang ia bisa. Prajurit-prajurit lain yang tak terima melihat rekan mereka dihajar siswa rendahan seperti anak-anak itu langsung mengepung mereka berdua untuk membalas rekan mereka. Siswa-siswa anggota kelas D yang semenjak tadi bungkam di meja mereka, menahan cemooh, tuduhan serta kata-kata menghakimi yang dilemparkan murid lain serta prajurit-prajurit tersebut bangkit satu per satu. Mereka berjalan perlahan menuju sisi kedua siswa tersebut, tangan terkepal juga tatapan tajam yang menantang.

Kedua siswa tersebut benar, mereka memang pecundang. Namun mereka bukan pengecut.

Dan mereka tak terima dituduh seperti itu.

Prajurit-prajurit itu memasang kuda-kuda, begitu juga murid-murid tersebut. Mereka siap bertarung. Naruto nyengir lebar melihat teman-teman sekelasnya yang berdiri mantap menghadapi prajurit-prajurit tersebut dengan berani. Kali ini mereka akan tunjukkan kepada orang-orang congkak tersebut, bahwa kelas D bukanlah kelas pengecut.

Dengan satu tinjuan yang dilayangkan oleh salah satu prajurit berseragam merah, kafetaria yang sunyi tersebut berubah menjadi arena perkelahian yang brutal.

.

.

.

Perkelahian tersebut tak berlangsung begitu lama, hanya memakan waktu beberapa menit. Namun hanya dalam beberapa menit tersebut, kondisi kafetaria yang rapi berubah menjadi porak-poranda. Meja-meja yang disusun teratur sekarang terbalik dan berserakan, juga kursi-kursi yang tadinya dalam kondisi sempurna kini berantakan dan kocar-kacir. Potongan-potongan kayu dan paku sisa-sisa meja serta kursi yang rusak berceceran di mana-mana bersama dengan pecahan kaca dari gelas juga piring yang berserakan di lantai marmer.

Perkelahian tersebut mungkin akan berlangsung lebih lama jika saja juru masak kafetaria tersebut tidak turun tangan. Wanita tua bertubuh gempal tersebut melemparkan panci-panci serta wajan peralatan masaknya ke kepala siswa-siswa serta prajurit yang tengah berkelahi, setelah usahanya melerai mereka dengan cara berteriak serta memukul-mukul perkakas masaknya tersebut gagal.

Setelah wanita tersebut mengomeli mereka panjang lebar barulah beberapa guru dan instruktur akademi tiba di kafetaria yang berantakan tersebut. Prajurit-prajurit tersebut diperintahkan untuk membersihkan kafetaria tersebut sebagai hukuman dari atasan mereka, dan semua siswa kelas D yang ikut berkelahi diseret ke kelas mereka. Sedangkan siswa-siswa lain yang berada di sana diperintahkan untuk bubar dari tempat tersebut dan kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

Kini murid-murid kelas D tersebut duduk dengan cemas di bangku mereka untuk yang kedua kalinya hari itu. Beberapa prajurit _trainee_ yang datang bersama instruktur untuk menuntun mereka kembali ke kelas melirik wajah pucat mereka dengan tatapan miris. Instruktur tersebut tengah pergi entah ke mana untuk mencari guru wali kelas mereka, Nona Anko. Sebagai gantinya prajurit-prajurit yang masih dalam pelatihan tersebut ditugaskan untuk mengawasi siswa kelas itu.

Tak satu pun dari murid-murid tersebut berani berbicara seraya menunggu kedatangan wali kelas mereka. Nyaris menyesali kebodohan yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Mereka terlalu termakan emosi untuk melindungi harga diri sehingga tak memikirkan konsekuensi yang akan mereka terima. Namun mereka juga tak menyangkal rasa puas setelah menghajar prajurit-prajurit _trainee_ yang bahkan belum menjadi prajurit sungguhan tersebut.

Naruto menguap lebar seraya meregangkan tangan kanannya yang tidak diperban. Ia nyengir lebar kepada lelaki berambut hitam yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sasuke hanya melirik lelaki pirang yang tengah nyengir padanya itu. Sasuke hanya mengabaikan lelaki pirang tersebut, bertanya-tanya apa yang ada di kepala wali kelas mereka mengatur tempat duduk Naruto tepat di sebelahnya.

Hanya karena mereka duduk di bangku yang sama, bukan berarti lelaki pirang tersebut boleh seenaknya mengganggunya.

"Ne, Teme." Ucap Naruto untuk menarik perhatiannya. "Aku belum mendengar ucapan terima kasih darimu."

Sasuke hanya duduk tegap menghadap ke depan dengan kedua tangan di atas meja. Ia sama sekali tak menatap lelaki pirang tersebut ketika ia mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya. "Aku tak merasa berterima kasih."

Naruto menatap lelaki berambut hitam tersebut dengan bibir yang mengerucut, ia mendengus kesal. "Kalau boleh aku ingatkan, aku menyelamatkanmu saat kau jatuh dari tebing."

Sedetik kemudian seringai telah bermain-main di bibirnya yang tadi nyengir lebar. "Aku menyelamatkanmu, kau dengar? Kau berhutang nyawa padaku." seringai di bibir Naruto melebar setiap detiknya. "Itu artinya aku lebih baik darimu 'ttebayo!" seringai angkuh tersebut berubah kembali menjadi cengiran lebar. "Sekarang berhenti bersikap sok hebat di depanku dan turuti apa yang aku perintahkan!"

Sasuke berdecih mendengarnya, ia menggeleng pelan seraya menyeringai. "Tch, kalau juga boleh aku ingatkan, aku menyelamatkanmu dari kebodohanmu sendiri, ketika kau meledakkan granat di tengah-tengah jembatan."

Murid-murid yang tengah duduk diam di kelas tertarik mendengar percakapan mereka dan kini menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto. Mata kiri Naruto langsung mendelik tajam menatap lelaki yang tengah menyeringai angkuh tersebut dengan wajah yang merah padam ketika beberapa murid menertawainya.

"Kau!" Ucap Naruto sambil berdiri dari bangkunya dan menunjuk Sasuke dengan tangan kanannya. "Kau pikir kenapa tangan kiriku sampai diperban seperti ini! Untuk menyelamatkanmu, yang dengan memalukannya pingsan begitu saja saat terkena ledakan, menggantung di sisi jurang." Naruto menatapnya tajam, sedetik kemudian seringai angkuh bermain di bibirnya. " _Sleeping beauty_."

Kini giliran mata hitam Sasuke yang mendelik ketika murid-murid perempuan ramai menertawainya. Ia menyilangkan tangannya seraya mengangkat dagunya dengan congkak. "Setidaknya aku bukanlah orang yang terlalu bodoh untuk tidak mengerti bagaimana cara menggunakan granat."

Tawa yang lebih keras meledak di kelas tersebut, bahkan beberapa prajurit _trainee_ yang ditugaskan untuk mengawasi mereka ikut tertawa. Naruto menggeram pelan. "Setidaknya aku bukanlah orang yang cukup bodoh untuk membuat seekor helldiver mengamuk, lalu menyuruh orang lain untuk melompat menuju kematiannya oleh cakar burung sialan itu!"

"Kita tak punya harapan lain selain melompat ke _helldiver_ sialan itu!" Balas Sasuke membela dirinya.

"Oh, benarkah? Lihat hasilnya, kita akhirnya diselamatkan juga oleh kapten, dan pulang dengan tubuh yang membeku, seperti orang tolol! Kau pikir salah siapa itu?" Bentak Naruto tak mau kalah, menatap lekat-lekat mata hitam angkuh milik Sasuke. Sedangkan seluruh kelas tengah tenggelam dalam tawa mendengar percakapan mereka, teringat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Di mana dua orang malang tersebut mencoba melompat ke seekor _helldiver_ untuk menyelamatkan diri, hanya untuk tergores cakar beracun burung tersebut dan membuat tubuh mereka membeku— _pertified_. Untung saja sang kapten dan beberapa prajurit dengan sigap menangkap mereka dengan tali dan menarik mereka ke atas tebing. Namun malangnya, tak satupun dari mereka membawa _golden needle_ untuk menyembuhkan kedua siswa tersebut. Jadi mereka harus pulang dengan tubuh membeku yang diikat di atas punggung _chocobo_ sepanjang jalan. Murid-murid tersebut tak akan pernah melupakan ekspresi konyol yang terpaku di wajah mereka saat itu.

"Salah siapa? Kau pikir siapa yang membuat kita terlempar ke ujung tebing?" Ucap Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Oh, entahlah, jika saja kau bilang padaku untuk melemparkan benda sialan itu ke jembatan, dari pada memukuliku dengan tak jelas." Naruto menatapnya tajam, membantah lelaki tersebut.

"Dobe, kau—"

Suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar menghentikan semua suara yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Wajah wanita yang biasanya putih pucat tersebut kini begitu merah penuh dengan amarah. Mereka bisa melihat urat-urat kesal menyembul di pelipis wanita itu. Wanita itu masuk ke dalam kelas, melangkahkan kaki-kakinya dengan geram menimbulkan bunyi berdentum-dentum akibat _heel_ dari sepatu tingginya. Ia berhenti di podium kelas, sebelum menendang kuat-kuat meja guru yang ada di hadapannya. Membuat benda tersebut terpental hebat, membentur dinding sebelum patah berkeping-keping. Murid-murid tersebut langsung merinding di tempat seraya menelan ludah. Sasuke dan Naruto yang tengah berdiri mematung langsung duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing.

Wanita tersebut berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk juga napas yang terengah-engah. Wanita tersebut mengayunkan tangannya dengan tegas dan api yang besar keluar dari ujung-ujung jarinya, membuat siswa-siswa yang duduk di bangku depan menunduk dengan tangan di atas kepala, untuk melindungi rambut mereka tersambar api.

"Beraninya kalian mencari masalah!" suara wanita tersebut terdengar tajam, melengking namun menggelegar layaknya petir. Iris coklatnya menatap murid-muridnya satu per satu. "Bahkan setelah misi yang memalukan seperti itu."

"Sekarang beritahu aku, siapa dua orang yang memulai perkelahian."

Siswa-siswa tersebut tersentak, kata-kata tersebut membuat murid-murid tersebut semakin menunduk, tak berani memandang wali kelas mereka. Naruto yang tengah duduk di bangkunya mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat, keringat menglir di pelipisnya. Sedangkan Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya masih terlihat tenang tanpa emosi.

"Katakan padaku atau kalian semua akan membayar harganya." Ucap wanita tersebut dengan dingin, murid-murid tersebut mulai duduk di bangku mereka dengan tidak nyaman. Melirik kanan dan kiri mereka pelan-pelan, namun tak satupun dari mereka mengatakan apa-apa. Wanita itu mendengus angkuh. "Jadi tak mau bicara ya? Hm, coba lihat hukuman yang pantas kalian terima."

Wanita tersebut berjalan mengitari podium kelas dengan langkah angkuh, seringai kejam bermain-main di sudut bibirnya. Prajurit trainee bahkan tak berani untuk menatap wanita itu. "Bagaimana kalau aku gagalkan kalian pada semua ujian bulan ini."

Beberapa murid menarik napas tajam, mereka mengangkat kepalanya menatap wanita tersebut dengan tatapan tak percaya. Nona Anko tersenyum sadis. "Tidak, tidak. Akan aku gagalkan kalian pada semua ujian hingga dua bulan ke depan."

Jeritan tertahan keluar dari mulut siswa-siswa tersebut. Air mata bahkan mulai mengalir dari mata beberapa siswa perempuan, sementara siswa lainnya hanya menggigiti bibir bawah mereka rapat-rapat, masih menolak untuk berbicara. Naruto memang yang pertama memukul mereka, tapi orang-orang itulah yang pertama kali memulai perkelahian. Mereka juga menghajar orang-orang yang menuduh mereka pengecut karena kehendak mereka sendiri, tidak adil kalau mereka menjual Naruto demi keselamatan mereka sendiri. Jika mereka memberitahu Nona Anko siapa yang memulai perkelahian tersebut, artinya mereka menjilat ludah sendiri.

Mereka sama saja dengan pengecut serta pecundang yang dituduhkan oleh prajurit-prajurit _trainee_ juga siswa-siswa di kafetaria.

Nona Anko menatap wajah mereka satu per satu dengan dagu yang terangkat sombong, melihat seberapa keras murid-murid tersebut menggigit bibir bawah hingga nyaris berdarah. Ia menundukkan kepalanya seraya tertawa kecil, namun bukan tawa yang terdengar hangat dan menyenangkan. Melainkan dingin dan menusuk, membuat mereka yang mendengarnya merinding ngeri.

Wanita itu mengangkat kepalanya, ia menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan kelas. Senyum sadis kembali bermain di sudut bibirnya, namun kata-kata yang ia ucapkan berikutnya langsung membuat kelas tersebut terdiam tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kalau begitu, akan aku gagalkan kalian semua di ujian naik kelas."

Murid-murid tersebut tak berkutik, ada yang diam saja menatap kosong guru mereka, beberapa dari mereka tak bisa menahaan air mata dan menangis terisak-isak. Beberapa lainnya mencengkram rambut mereka frustasi, sedangkan sisanya tertunduk pasrah dengan kepala yang bersandar di atas meja. Anko tersenyum puas.

"Mereka yang mulai terlebih dahulu!" wanita itu baru saja melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas ketika Naruto berteriak seraya menghantamkan tangan kanannya ke meja. Rekan-rekan satu kelasnya menatap lelaki tersebut dengan tatapan horor, apa yang ia pikirkan?

Wanita itu menyeringai menang. _Dapat_ , pikrinya dengan congkak. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Jadi kau rupanya." Ia berdecih, masih memasang senyum kemenangan di bibir merah berlipsticknya. "Siapa satunya lagi?"

Sasuke berdiri seolah tanpa beban, menatap iris gelap Nona Anko dengan mata coklat terangnya yang tak beremosi. Wanita tersebut tertawa, ia menepuk tangannya. "Bagus, sungguh sikap kesatria." Ucapnya dengan nada yang mencemooh. Matanya menatap mereka lekat-lekat dengan sorot yang meremehkan.

"Kami bukan pengecut, kami tak lari dari misi!" Naruto kembali meninju meja dengan tangan kanannya, mata birunya yang menunduk kini menatap tajam Nona Anko. "Kami diperintahkan untuk kembali ke Kardia atas perintah dari parlemen sendiri!"

"Tapi lucunya, parlemen tak pernah memberikan perintah seperti itu." Balas Anko dengan tenang, senyuman masih menggantung di sudut bibirnya. Murid-murid tersebut menarik napas, mereka menatap satu sama lain dengan tak percaya. Mereka yakin betul _ambassador_ yang datang terlambat dan menyelamatkan mereka menyuruh semua siswa juga prajurit yang terluka untuk membatalkan misi dan kembali ke Kardia, semua atas perintah parlemen. Duta tersebut membawa gulungan resmi, bahkan sang kapten sendiri yang memeriksanya. Ia juga mengutus mereka untuk kembali ke Kardia seperti yang diperintahkan oleh parlemen dalam gulungan tersebut.

Rahang Sasuke terkatup rapat-rapat dan tangannya terkepal. Tidak mungkin, pasti ada kesalahan di sini.

"Tapi seorang ksatria Arion datang membawa gulungan berisi perintah dari parlemen langsung untuk mencabut semua siswa dan prajurit yang terluka dari misi tersebut!" Teriak seorang murid perempuan berambut coklat dari bangkunya. "Dan dia bukan kesatria sembarangan, dia kesatria utama Arion! Kesatria Rito!"

"Memang benar." Nona Anko mengiyakan perkataan gadis berambut coklat tersebut, ia berdecih dan memejamkan mata. "Tapi gulungan tersebut sama sekali tak berisi perintah untuk mencabut semua siswa juga prajurit yang terluka dari misi."

Ia membuka matanya dan menatap murid-murid tersebut dengan tajam. "Melainkan perintah penarikan siswa bernama Haruno Sakura dari misi tersebut."

Mulut mereka menganga mendengar pengakuan Anko tersebut, mata mereka langsung tertuju pada bangku kosong di deret kedua dan baris ketiga dari depan kelas—bangku Haruno Sakura yang sudah absen sejak dua hari yang lalu.

Sasuke melirik kertas penilaian misi bernamakan Haruno Sakura yang tergeletak di atas mejanya, tepat di samping tangan kanannya yang terkepal erat. Ia ingat Nona Anko menyerahkan kertas itu bersamaan dengan kertas nilai miliknya pagi ini ketika tau Sakura tidak masuk kelas hari itu. Ia juga ingat ekspresi polos rekan-rekan sekelasnya ketika Nona Anko menanyakan keberadaan gadis berambut merah muda tersebut. Tak seorangpun mengetahui keberadaan gadis itu sejak kepulangan mereka dari Doria, tak seorangpun melihatnya berada di rumah sakit, ataupun beristirahat di asrama. Karena sepulang dari misi tersebut Haruno Sakura bagaikan hilang ditelan bumi.

 _Not that he cared..._

Tapi tetap saja, mendengar berita tersebut membuatnya agak terkejut. Apa yang parlemen inginkan dari siswa biasa seperti Haruno Sakura?

Murid-murid di kelas tersebut tengah sibuk memperdebatkan apa yang parlemen inginkan dari Sakura, ketika pintu ruang kelas mereka yang tertutup dibuka perlahan. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang berjalan masuk dari pintu itu. Murid-murid yang tadinya berbisik pelan tersebut langsung terdiam menatap sosok gadis itu. Sakura yang tengah berjalan langsung menghentikan langkahnya, menatap balik Nona Anko juga teman-temannya yang tengah duduk kaku di bangku masing-masing dengan bingung

"Selamat siang, Sensei. Maaf aku terlambat masuk kelas hari ini." Ucapnya dengan senyum canggung, namun nada bicaranya tenang seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Tak sepatah katapun terucap untuk menanggapi Sakura, semua mata masih tetap menatapnya lekat-lekat. Gadis yang tak tau apa yang tengah terjadi itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepala di bawah tatapan mereka yang penasaran. Sasuke mencoba menatap wajah gadis itu yang tengah tertutupi oleh rambut merah mudanya, mencari gerak-gerik mencurigakan yang mungkin saja ditunjukannya. Namun ia tak menemukan satupun, gadis itu benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Anko tertawa kecil di bawah napasnya, menarik perhatian Sakura. Membuat gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya. Mata hijaunya langsung bertemu dengan senyum manis Anko yang dingin. Ia membuka mulutnya seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun tak satupun kata terucap dari bibirnya.

Anko yang menangkap ketidaknyamanan gadis itu tersenyum semakin lebar, sebelum mengatakan sesuatu. "Tak apa Nona Haruno, silahkan duduk."

Gadis itu menatapnya beberapa detik, seolah menimbang-nimbang. Namun Anko masih tersenyum lebar padanya, menelengkan kepalanya ke arah deretan bangku, mempersilahkannya duduk. Gadis itu kembali tersenyum canggung membalas wali kelasnya, sebelum berbalik dan dengan cepat berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

Anko kembali menghadap ke murid-murid tersebut, menatap lekat-lekat punggung berseragam merah milik gadis itu. Seketika senyumannya berubah menjadi seringai.

"Kelas baru akan di mulai."

* * *

TBC

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Halo! Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca, juga review chapter sebelumnya! Sungguh membuat saya bersemangat untuk terus melanjutkan fic ini. Karena itu saya kembali lagi membawa chapter tiga :D

Rencananya chapter ini akan saya update hari minggu kemarin, tapi karena saya sibuk mengurus sbmptn...saya lupa. *sweatdrop* Saya baru ingat setelah pulang daftar ulang tadi siang, pas buka laptop nggak sengaja buka folder dokumen fic ini—haduh. Nggak nyangka saya udah pikun prematur. XD

Oh, iya, karena chapter depan sudah siap, rencananya akan saya update besok kalau sempat, atau paling lambat minggu depan—kalau nggak lupa lagi. XD

Terima kasih telah membaca fic ini, saya harap teman-teman bisa meluangkan waktu untuk komentar atau memberi koreksi mengenai fic ini. Sekali lagi terima kasih ^^

See you next chapter ^^


	4. There is fire inside every single of us

.

.

.

Legend Of Erathia

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Final Fantasy Series © Square Enix

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 3: There is fire inside every single of _us._

Nona Anko benar-benar membuktikan perkataannya. Ia benar-benar memulai kelas siang itu layaknya tak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Ia berdiri di podium dan menerangkan pelajaran hari itu seperti biasanya. Jika bukan patahan-patahan meja yang hancur berkeping-keping di sudut kanan depan kelas yang menjadi bukti amarahnya, mereka semua nyaris saja lupa akan amukan ganas wanita sadis tersebut. Juga hukuman yang akan mereka terima.

Gadis itu tau ada yang tak beres di kelas tersebut sebelum kedatangannya. Ia menatap teman-temannya yang duduk diam tak berkutik dengan was-was. Sesekali matanya melirik kepingan serta patahan sisa-sisa meja yang berserakan di depan kelas. Sesuatu pasti terjadi sebelum kedatangannya, dan ia yakin sesuatu tersebut pasti sangat buruk.

Ia tau Nona Anko adalah guru yang sadis dan sulit ditebak, tapi hingga membuatnya mengamuk seperti itu...

Iris hijaunya kembali mencuri pandang ke meja yang hancur di depan kelas, melihat bagaimana kepingannya berserakan hingga beberapa meter ke podium, juga di bawah bangku siswa—membuatnya meringis ngeri. Apapun yang membuat wanita itu menghancurkan meja tersebut pastilah benar-benar serius.

Membuatnya berharap apapun itu, tak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan dirinya.

"Kali ini kita akan membicarakan anugerah." Suara tinggi wanita tersebut terdengar tenang dari depan kelas, ia berdiri dengan mantap di podium sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya bersamaan. Sakura langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke wanita tersebut. "Katakan padaku anugerah apa saja yang diberikan oleh para dewa kepada Erathia."

Kata-kata tersebut menggunakan kalimat pertanyaan, namun nada yang wanita itu gunakan sama sekali tak terdengar seperti pertanyaan, melainkan perintah. Sakura mengira Uchiha Sasuke akan berdiri dan menjawab dengan nada datar sebelum murid lain bisa mengangkat tangan, seperti biasanya, lalu murid-murid perempuan—termasuk dirinya—akan memberinya tepuk tangan yang meriah seraya mengaguminya. Namun tidak siang itu, tak seorangpun mengangkat tangan ataupun berdiri untuk menjawab pertanyaan mudah tersebut. Gadis itu memutar kepalanya ke belakang, semua murid hanya tertunduk dengan sebagian rambut yang menutupi kening mereka. Bahkan Naruto yang sering memberikan komentar-komentar konyol untuk mencairkan suasana tak melakukan apa-apa.

"Tch." Wanita itu menyilangkan tangannya sambil berdecih. "Tidak adakah seorangpun dari kalian yang mengetahui jawaban dari pertanyaanku?"

Murid-murid tersebut masih diam, menghindari tatapan matanya yang meremehkan. Sakura memutar kembali tubuhnya menghadap depan, dengan agak takut menatap wanita tersebut seraya mengangkat tangan perlahan. Mata wanita tersebut mencerah menatapnya, senyum menggantung di bibirnya saat ia mempersilahkan gadis tersebut untuk berdiri. "Baik, Nona Haruno."

Gadis itu berdiri perlahan dan semua mata kembali tertuju padanya. Ia bisa merasakan tatapan-tatapan mereka seakan menusuk tubuhnya seperti jarum, membuatnya ingin kembali duduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan buku. Ia tak mengerti kenapa orang-orang menatapinya seperti itu, seakan menginginkan sesuatu, nyaris menghakimi, membuatnya ingin berteriak menanyakan apa yang mereka inginkan darinya. Namun senyum yang masih menggantung di sudut bibir Nona Anko membuatnya membeku di tempat, memaksanya untuk berdiri dengan canggung.

"Um, Api yang diberikan Rito pada Arion, naga yang diberikan Train pada Seiryu _, Eidolon_ pemberian Eren pada _summoner_ di Vyn." Gadis itu menjawab dengan suara tertahan, merasakan perihnya tatapan rekan-rekannya pada tubuhnya. "Dan pengetahuan yang dibisikkan Ectra pada Norad."

"Bagus sekali, silahkan duduk kembali." Ucap Anko bertepuk tangan, seraya mempersilahkan gadis itu untuk duduk dengan senyuman. Sakura langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di bangku dan menutupi wajahnya dengana buku.

"Seiryu dengan anugerah mereka, menguasai angkasa di bawah cakar para naga, mengalahkan kapal terbang tercepat Norad sekalipun dan menjatuhkannya begitu saja ke tanah." Anko mulai berbicara lagi di podium, melangkahkan kakinya mengitari depan kelas. "Naga yang kalian lihat di buku pelajaran sama sekali bukan tandingan makhluk luar biasa yang kelak akan kalian lihat dengan mata kepala kalian sendiri."

"Begitu besar, begitu buas. Taring demi taring yang mencuat layaknya pedang tertajam, terpampang di depan wajah kalian layaknya baris-baris gergaji. Membuat kalian tau betul apa yang terjadi jika makhluk itu menangkap tubuh kalian dengan mulutnya" Wanita tersebut menatap wajah pucat muridnya, ketika mendeskripsikan naga kepada mereka, membuat siswa-siswa tersebut menelan ludah seraya membayangkan. "Kulit keras layaknya perisai besi terkokoh berkilauan di bawah terik matahari, cakar yang tajam dan kuat, dapat menghancurkan apapun dalam sekali serangan."

"Juga sepasang iris yang besar, begitu indah, begitu angkuh. Begitu percaya diri, dengan jernih memantulkan kembali rasa takut yang terpaku di wajah kalian layaknya cermin kematian." Ia menyeringai. "Makhluk yang begitu buas, begitu liar, begitu indah, namun begitu loyal. Membuat kalian bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa makhluk seperti itu bisa patuh pada seorang manusia yang berdiri congkak di atas pundaknya."

"Tak semua orang-orang Seiryu bisa mengendalikan naga." Wanita tersebut melanjutkan kembali penjelasannya, berjalan mengitari kelas. "Ada dua cara untuk menjadi pengendali naga. Yang pertama adalah membiarkan telur naga jinak yang belum menetas untuk memilihmu." Lanjut Anko sebelum berhenti sejenak. "Dan yang kedua adalah dengan menakhlukan naga liar."

Murid-murid yang tadinya hanya bisa menunduk takut kini mulai berani untuk menatap wanita tersebut, mendengarkan penjelasannya dengan ketertarikan di mata mereka. "Seperti orang-orang Seiryu, para naga adalah makhluk yang congkak. Mereka tak akan tunduk pada manusia lemah, mereka membutuhkan pembuktian."

"Dan caranya adalah dengan mengalahkan mereka." Anko berdecih seraya mengangkat bahunya. "Mereka bilang bahwa orang-orang Arion adalah para pemberani yang tolol dan tak berpikir panjang. Tapi sepertinya Seiryu lah yang lebih gila."

"Kenapa bisa begitu...Sensei?" ucap seorang murid perempuan yang berada di duduk di meja tempat Anko menyandarkan tangannya.

"Karena untuk mendapatkan naga tersebut kau harus mengalahkannya sendirian." Jawab Anko dengan serius, sedetik kemudian ia kembali mengangkat bahu dan menggeleng pelan. "Pikir saja sendiri, kau masuk ke sarang penuh makhluk mengerikan yang memaparkan deretan gigi tajam ke wajahmu, berharap untuk mengalahkan salah satu dari mereka sebelum makhluk itu bisa mengunyahmu."

Murid perempuan tersebut menelan ludah, membuat Anko kembali menyeringai. "Naga liar jauh lebih kuat dari naga jinak yang diternakkan di kerajaan." Ucap wanita itu dengan santai. "Juga jauh lebih buas, jadi ingat kata-kataku ini jika kalian mendapat misi ke Seiryu kelak. Jangan berjalan sembarangan di lembah mereka, seberapa indahpun lembah juga gua tersebut, naga liar bisa saja bersembunyi di balik semak untuk menyergap kalian. Selalu awasi bagian belakang, jangan terlena dengan keindahan alam mereka. Jangan pedulikan bunga-bunga, ataupun kolam-kolam jernih mereka. Jika ada setitik riak saja di kolam itu, ataupun gemerisik di semak-semak, larilah sekencang yang kalian bisa, jika kalian tak mau dikunyah oleh naga tentunya."

"Oh, dan jangan coba-coba untuk menyakiti naga-naga tersebut, atau kepala kalian yang akan menjadi taruhannya. Karena menyakiti naga, bahkan naga yang berniat menjadikan kalian makan siang sekalipun, merupakan kejahatan berat di Seiryu. Kejahatan yang pantas dibayar dengan nyawa. Tempat yang menyenangkan untuk liburan bukan?"

Wanita tersebut tertawa riang sementara murid-murid yang mendengarkan membuat catatan mental untuk jangan pernah pergi ke Seiryu. Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya tak percaya, berpikir bahwa naga tak mungkin seburuk itu. Ia yakin Anko hanya melebih-lebihkan naga untuk membuat mereka takut. Kalau naga memang semengerikan itu, tak mungkin mereka mengikuti semua perintah orang Seiryu seperti anak anjing yang dirantai.

"Sedikit yang mencoba untuk masuk ke sarang naga liar, namun lebih sedikit lagi yang kembali dengan nyawa." Anko menghentikan tawanya, nada biacaranya yang tadinya main-main kembali berubah serius. "Namun mereka yang kembali mendapat balasan yang setimpal. Naga yang jauh lebih perkasa dari naga milik prajurit pengendali naga lainnya, juga penghargaan tertinggi dari kerajaan Seiryu, menjadi para _Dragoon_ —para kesatria Train."

Murid-murid di kelas tersebut mendengarkan penjelasan wanita itu dengan ketertarikan, menunggu wanita tersebut melanjutkan pelajaran yang ia terangkan. "Masih banyak hal menarik sekaligus mengerikan tentang orang Seiryu serta naga mereka, namun mari kita tinggalkan mereka sejenak."

"Coba lihat apa yang kita punya selanjutnya..." Wanita itu berhenti sejenak seolah berpikir lalu melanjutkan lagi. "Kita punya Vyn." Wanita tersebut berkata dengan senyum di bibirnya. "Kerajaan Vyn, sama halnya dengan Arion, di ambli dari nama Champion mereka yang pertama, Queen Vyn of North—Ratu Vyn dari utara. Seorang perempuan yang mendirikan kerajaan pertama di wilayah utara ribuan tahun yang lalu, atas bisikan dari kristal kuning."

"Kerajaan Vyn yang sekarang sama sekali berbeda dengan kerajaan Vyn yang dibangun oleh ratu pertama mereka." Wanita tersebut berdecih, dan murid-murid itu tau alasannya.

Kerajaan Vyn telah lama rusak dari dalam akibat perang saudara merebut tahta. Kearajaan Vyn ribuan tahun yang lalu hanya memperbolehkan wanita sebagai pemimpin. Kerajaan mereka hanya memiliki seorang Ratu dan tanpa raja. Dalam cerita dikisahkan, di suatu masa seorang pangeran yang terlahir di keluarga kerajaan terhanyut dalam rasa iri, membuat persekongkolan untuk merebut tahta dari saudari kembarnya yang akan dinobatkan menjadi ratu selanjutnya. Pangeran tersebut membunuh sang putri mahkota dan mengkudeta tahta dari ibunya sendiri—sang ratu yang memimpin. Ratu tersebut, murka atas penghianatan putranya, meninggalkan kerajaan bersama para pengikut setianya. Mereka tiba di suatu pulau di utara Vyn, memasuki hutan di mana sang ratu menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya untuk menutup rapat pohon-pohon menjadi benteng, menarik kabut di angkasa untuk melindungi mereka. Bersumpah tak akan berurusan dengan dunia luar kecuali atas perintah kristal. Mengutuk setiap tetes darah yang mengalir pada putra penghianatnya. Membawa anugerah dari Eren ke dalam hutan di mana tak pernah ditemukan lagi.

Legenda para summoner dari Vyn. Dongeng pengantar tidur anak-anak Erathia. Tidak ada yang tidak mengetahui cerita tersebut. Namun akan keaslian dari cerita tersebut, tidak ada yang benar-benar mengetahuinya—bahkan orang Vyn sendiri. Mungkin saja cerita tersebut sengaja dikarang untuk menjelaskan bagaimana orang-orang di Vyn kehilangan anugerah mereka. Cerita tersebut tak memiliki fakta yang jelas, tidak ada yang benar-benar mempercayainya.

Tentu saja, kecuali kekaisaran Norad yang repot-repot meluluh lantahkan pulau-pulau di utara Vyn, karena saking takutnya pada klan _summoner_ dalam dongeng pengantar tidur.

"Anugerah yang diberikan oleh Eren kepada Vyn adalah mengendalikan _summon beast_." Lanjut Anko dengan nada santai, ia merenggangkan kedua tangannya sebelum berkata lagi. "Ketika aku mengatakan _summon beast_ , jangan pikirkan ifrit atau shiva dalam batu _esper_ mahal yang digunakan oleh Phoenix Squad."

" _Summon beast_ mereka sama sekali berbeda dengan batu mahal yang menghabiskan dana Arion lebih besar dari dana persediaan makanan setiap tahunnya." Kata-kata wanita tersebut membuat murid-muridnya tertawa, namun tawa Naruto adalah yang paling keras di antaranya. Seakan-akan lupa bahwa wanita tersebut baru saja mengancam untuk tidak meluluskannya tahun ini. " _Summon beast_ mereka disebut _eidolon_ , ketika kalian membayangkan _eidolon,_ bayangkanlah seekor naga Seiryu, dengan tubuh yang lebih besar. Kekuatan dua kali lipat golem, menyemburkan api lima kali lipat lebih kuat dari ifrit. Itulah bahamut, salah satu _eidolon_ orang-orang Vyn."

"Tapi kalian tak perlu takut, Erathia tidak pernah melihat satu _eidolon_ pun semenjak ribuan tahun yang lalu. Dan mungkin tak akan pernah melihatnya lagi." Murid-murid tersebut menghela napas yang tak tau entah sejak kapan mereka tahan. Anko melihat tampang pucat mereka dengan seringai. "Orang-orang di Vyn telah lama kehilangan bakat mereka sebagai summoner, kalian bisa mempercayai dongeng omong kosong itu sebagai penjelasan. Tapi tak ada yang tau pasti kebenarannya."

"Satu-satunya bakat tersisa yang dimiliki oleh orang Vyn sekarang adalah menakhlukan hewan buas. _Beastmaster_ , itulah sebutan mereka." Anko mengerutkan hidungnya. "Memang terdengar remeh, tapi orang-orang di Vyn cukup gila untuk menakhlukan behemoth dan menjadikan makhluk mengerikan itu sebagai tunggangan."

Siswa-siswa di kelas tersebut berbisik satu sama lain, sedangkan Naruto hanya menyilangkan tangannya tak terkesan. _Beastmaster_? Menakhlukan hewan? Apa hebatnya mereka? Bagaimana bisa bangsa summoner yang begitu hebat bisa berubah menjadi penakhluk hewan dalam beberapa ribu tahun saja? Sekarang apa bedanya mereka dengan para penggembala. Tch!

Anko melirik ekspresi tak terkesan anak itu dengan mata coklatnya, ia menyeringai. _Coba saja kau lihat bagaimana bentuk behemoth itu, bocah._

"Vyn yang sekarang sangat membosankan, begitu juga Norad." Anko berkata seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya. "Ectra membisikkan pengetahuan pada mereka, itu saja. Ada yang bilang pengetahuan adalah kekuatan, tapi aku tak mengerti apa gunanya pengetahuan jika kau akan dikunyah naga, atau diinjak golem, atau gosong di bakar api." Mendengar hal itu membuat siswa kelas tersebut tertawa, Anko mengangkat bahu. "Ada yang bilang kulit mereka tahan terhadap dinginnya badai salju, tapi bagiku itu hanya mitos. Orang-orang Norad tetap saja manusia biasa."

"Lagi pula apa gunanya kulit yang kebal es ketika melawan api panas milik Arion?" murid-murid tersebut tertawa lebih keras, dan Anko tersenyum puas. "Baiklah, selanjutnya mari kita membicarakan Arion."

Setiap siswa di kelas tersebut menghentikan tawanya. Mereka membetulkan posisi duduk mereka senyaman yang mereka bisa, mata menatap wanita tersebut dengan kilauan penasaran layaknya anak-anak yang sedang dibacakan dongeng sebelum tidur. Membuat Anko tertawa kecil, ia benar-benar tak mengerti anak-anak ini, baru beberapa menit yang lalu mereka menunduk takut layaknya menghindari mata kematian, tapi lihatlah sekarang. Mata mereka tak berhenti menatap matanya dengan kilau brilian. Tch, bocah.

"Ketika wilayah lain memiliki anugerah mereka masing-masing, Arion memiliki ini." Ucap Nona Anko serya membuka telapak tangannya yang terkepal, menunjukkan bola api kecil yang mengambang di atas telapak tangannya. Seperti murid-murid lain, Naruto menyondongkan tubuhnya beberapa inchi, berusaha melihat lebih jelas. Mata birunya yang memantulkan sinar oranye kemerahan api tersebut berkilau dengan ketertarikan. Anko mengayunkan tangannya sedikit dan bola api kecil tersebut menjadi bola api yang semakin besar.

"Api..." bisik Naruto di bawah napasnya dengan bangga.

"Para ilmuan Norad menyebutnya energi, hmm, terserah. Sedangkan Seiryu dan Vyn menyebutnya sihir, tch, betapa polosnya." Anko berjalan mengitari depan kelas, sambil memain-mainkan api di tangannya seakan sedang memainkan bola. "Semua itu tak benar. Karena ini, adalah bakat kita."

"Walaupun mirip dengan sihir. Api kita tidaklah sama seperti ilmu sihir yang telah lama hilang dari Erathia, api kita tidak bersumber dari ilmu terlarang yang menggunakan pengorbanan _life force_ —sumber kehidupan kita untuk mengendalikannya." Wanita tersebut berhenti di depan kelas, menatap lekat-lekat wajah semua murid yang tengah melihat api di tangannya dengan takjub. Seringai jahil mulai bermain di sudut bibirnya.

"Karena sumber api kita adalah kemauan."

Jeritan terdengar di kelas itu ketika tiba-tiba saja Anko mengibaskan tangannya ke arah mereka, mengirimkan kobaran api yang begitu besar menyebar hingga kebelakang kelas. Api tersebut lenyap begitu saja, secepat kedatangannya. Tawa riang terdengar dari depan kelas, wanita tersebut tengah tertawa keras seraya memegangi perutnya. Namun tak satupun dari siswa tersebut berpikir apa yang baru saja dilakukannya itu lucu, terlebih siswa perempuan yang memegangi rambut mereka, takut tersambar api. Bahkan Sasuke yang duduk tenang di bangkunya berkedip beberapa kali, saking terkejutnya. Sedangkan Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya bersembunyi di bawah meja.

Inilah yang mereka tak suka dari Nona Anko—wali kelas mereka, dia adalah guru yang sadis, jahil dan senang pamer. Memang terkadang dia bisa menjadi guru yang menyenangkan, seperti yang baru saja di lakukannnya. Namun dalam seketika wanita itu bisa langsung berubah menjadi guru yang sangat menyebalkan. Sungguh wanita mengerikan yang tak bisa ditebak.

"Seharusnya kalian melihat wajah kalian sendiri, haha. Manis sekali." Kata perempuan tersebut, masih tertawa di depan kelas. Murid-murid tersebut, terlebih Sakura, hanya mengomel dalam hati seraya mendengus kesal. Wanita tersebut berhenti tertawa, ia sekarang tengah nyengir lebar dengan bola api baru di tangannya. Murid-murid tersebut masih melindungi kepala mereka dengan tangan, membuat wanita tersebut nyengir semakin lebar.

"Sumber api kita adalah kemauan." Ulang wanita tersebut sekali lagi, memain-mainkan api tersebut dengan mudahnya. Membuatnya menyala lebih besar, mengayunkan tangannya dengan lembut, membuat api tersebut menari berputar-putar di atas mereka—layaknya ular merah yang anggun.

Ia berjalan ke tengah-tengah kelas, masih mengendalikan api itu dengan mudahnya, membuatnya berkeliling ke sana sini. Mata murid-murid tersebut terpaku pada cahayanya yang merah menyala yang sesekali melewati kepala mereka satu persatu, tidak merasakan panas namun kehangatan. Mengagumi keahlian wanita tersebut, yang dengan mudah mengendalikan api itu nyaris sempurna. Bertanya-tanya kapan mereka bisa melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang sedang dilakukannya.

Mungkin tak akan pernah.

Nona Anko bukanlah wanita sembarangan, dia salah satu pengendali api terbaik di Arion. Tak banyak yang memiliki kemampuan mengendalikan api sesempurna dirinya, yang dengan mudah merubah bentuk api serta mengatur panasnya. Ada yang bilang keterampilannya sebanding dengan para kesatria Rito, namun sebagian lagi percaya kemampuannya melebihi mereka.

"Rito meniupkan api ke dalam darah Arion ribuan tahun yang lalu sebagai anugerahnya dari surga. Dan sekarang mereka percaya bahwa ada api di setiap orang Arion." Lanjut wanita tersebut menjelaskan pelajarannya. "Namun tak semua orang bisa menggunakannya. Ada yang hanya bisa membuat percikan, ada yang bisa membuat bola api besar. Namun ada juga yang bisa membuat api yang begitu dahsyat sehingga merubah daratan menjadi lautan api."

"Kalian bisa membuatnya melakukan apa pun yang kalian mau, membentuknya seperti yang kalian suka." Api itu kini melayang melewati meja Naruto, membuat mata birunya berkilau dengan cahaya merah api yang membara. "Namun api tetaplah api."

Api tersebut berhenti di hadapan lelaki pirang tersebut, cahaya merahnya nyaris merubah rambut pirang kekuningannya menjadi oranye. Api yang tadinya berbentuk seperti ular itu telah kembali menjadi bentu bola, mengambang beberapa inchi dari wajahnya. Namun Naruto tak merasakan panas seperti api pada umumnya, namun kehangatan layaknya sinar matahari yang menerpa kulitnya. Ia nyaris saja mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh cahaya tersebut saat api itu padam seketika. Ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dan menatap mata coklat Anko.

"Jika kau tidak bisa mengendalikannya, kau akan terbakar." Wanita tersebut menyeringai padanya. Naruto hanya diam, seraya menutup mulutnya yang entah sejak kapan menganga.

"Baiklah, karena aku sudah bosan memarahi kalian hari ini, mari kita melakukan hal yang menyenangkan." Anko kembali berjalan ke depan podium, dan murid-murid kelas itu langsung berbisik satu sama lain. Bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dilakukan wanita tersebut kali ini. Wanita berambut hitam kebiruan itu berbalik, menatap mereka yang tengah sibuk berbisik dengan kilau kesenangan di mata coklatnya. Heh. "Ayo kita mempelajari sesuatu yang pasti kalian sukai, sesuatu yang kalian tunggu-tunggu selama ini. Ayo kita mempelajari..."

Wanita tersebut menghentikan kata-katanya dengan dramatis, melirik anak-anak itu yang dengan antusias menunggunya melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia mengayunkan telapak tangannya, membuat bola api kecil yang mewarnai mata coklat terangnya dengan kilau kemerahan. "Api."

Murid-murid tersebut langsung bersorak gembira, sebagian mengangkat tangannya ke atas, dan sebagian lagi bertepuk tangan. Naruto bahkan berani untuk berdiri dari kursinya dan berteriak senang, sedangkan Sasuke hanya memasang seringai di sudut bibirnya. Wanita tersebut hanya melihat tingkah murid-muridnya sambil menggeleng pelan. Ia bukanlah wanita yang kejam, ia tak benar-benar berniat untuk menghukum anak-anak ini. Ketika ia mengancam mereka beberap jam yang lalu—yang dilakukannya hanyalah sakadar ingin menguji mereka. Dan anak-anak ini lulus dengan sempurna. Ia sudah tau dua berandal pembuat onar tersebut, ia juga sudah mengerti apa alasan mereka memulai perkelahian. Kalau boleh dibilang, ia cukup bangga dengan anak-anaknya itu, mereka menjaga nama baik kelas mereka dari tuduhan-tuduhan dengan berani. Ia yakin anak-anaknya tak mungkin lari dari misi.

Walau ia mungkin akan merasa lebih bangga lagi jika mereka menghabisi bocah-bocah bermulut besar itu sampai babak belur. Atau mungkin mendapatkan penilaian yang lebih baik pada misi beberapa hari yang lalu. Atau lebih baik lagi, membuktikan bahwa mereka tak benar-benar lari dari misi.

Tapi, tch! Ia adalah seorang guru, jika ia tak memarahi anak-anaknya, maka dirinya lah yang akan di marahi oleh kepala sekolah.

Pelajaran ini adalah yang bisa ia berikan pada mereka sebagai hadiah.

Namun seharusnya mereka belum diperbolehkan mempelajari teknik mengendalikan api setidaknya sampai tingkat tiga. Tapi jika tidak ada yang mengetahui, itu bukan masalah kan? Ia harus ingat untuk mengancam mereka untuk tidak meberitahu kelas lain nanti. "Oi, kalian! Mau sampai kapan kalian mau bergembira? Ayo mulai sekarang."

Ia tersenyum. "Tunjukkan padaku apa yang kalian bisa."

Anak-anak itu kembali bersorak, mereka mendengar penjelasan dari wanita tersebut dengan hati-hati. Mencatat jelas-jelas perkataan wanita tersebut akan teknik mengendalikan api dalam otak mereka. Memperhatikan detil-detil yang tak dijelaskan dalam buku pelajaran mereka dan langsung mempraktikannya sendiri. Membuat dan memunculkan api kecil di telapak tangan mereka bukanlah hal yang sulit bagi sebagian besar dari mereka. Bahkan mereka sering memainkan permainan 'Siapa yang paling lama mempertahankan api' sejak kecil, namun untuk menjaganya tetap stabil dalam waktu yang lama adalah hal yang sulit. Mereka tau betul apa konsekuensinya jika memaksa api tersebut untuk tetap menyala, mereka akan kehilangan kendali dan membakar tubuh mereka sendiri. Pengalaman masa kecil mengingatkan mereka akan rasa sakitnya.

Mempertahankannya untuk tetap stabil memang sulit, tapi untuk membuatnya menjadi lebih besar tanpa lepas kendali merupakah hal yang lebih sulit lagi.

"Lakukan selama yang kalian bisa, tapi jangan di paksa!" teriak Anko seraya berjalan melihat kemampuan muridnya satu per satu. Matanya melihat sudah banyak dari murid-murid tersebut yang bisa mempertahankan api dalam waktu yang cukup lama dengan sempurna. Membuat rasa bangga menyesapi dadanya, anak-anaknya akan menjadi calon-calon prajurit yang handal.

Seorang murid perempuan berambut coklat di meja seberang berhasil membuat apinya melayang dengan stabil di udara, dan beberapa murid lelaki bisa membuat api yang terlalu besar untuk ukuran pemula. Jika anak-anak tersebut bisa melakukan teknik sebaik itu saat ia baru mengajarkannya, mereka pastilah sering melanggar peraturan dengan berlatih teknik sendirian. _Heh, berandal..._ Namun di antara mereka semua tak ada yang lebih sempurna mengendalikan apinya dari pada Uchiha Sasuke. Anak itu membuat bola api berukuran sedang di telapak tangannya dengan wajah yang datar—nyaris terlihat bosan malah. Memecah bola api tersebut menjadi lima bagian bola api kecil lain yang mengambang di atas jari-jarinya dengan mudah, membuat murid-murid lain di sekitarnya menatap kagum api di tangannya. _Tch, tukang pamer._

Naruto yang duduk di sebelahnya menatap lelaki berambut hitam itu, yang tengah menyeringai angkuh dengan jengkel. Ia melihat api di tangan Sasuke dan membandingkan percikan api kecil di tangannya, ia menunduk muram. Telinganya menangkap tawa kecil dari gadis-gadis yang mengagumi api di tangan Sasuke, lelaki itu meliriknya, lalu berani menyeringai padanya, ia menggeram jengkel. Ia memaksa kepalanya untuk berkonsentrasi lebih keras, memusatkan pikirannya pada api tersebut.

Setelah beberapa menit, api di tangannya berubah ukuran drastis, sekarang besaranya sudah menyampai bola meriam, jauh lebih besar dari pada milik Sasuke. Murid-murid lain di sekitarnya mulai beralih dari Sasuke ke Naruto, mengagumi serta memuji keterampilan. Lelaki pirang itu balas menyeringai pada Sasuke, hanya untuk lepas kendali dan membiarkan api tersebut semakin membesar dan menyala hingga atap ruangan. Membuat Anko langsung berlari ke arahnya dan memarahinya, mendapatkan tawa dari murid-murid lain.

Sakura menatap mereka dengan kedua iris hijaunya, senyum kecil melengkung di sudut bibirnya. Namun kesedihan bermain di ujung matanya. Kedua iris hijaunya menatap cahaya merah oranye itu, pada Naruto, Sasuke, pada semua teman-teman sekelasnya. Ia menatap tangannya sendiri, tak satupun percikan api keluar dari telapak tangannya, sebesar apapun ia berkonsentrasi. Gadis yang duduk di sampingnya menangkap kegelisahan Sakura.

"Tak apa, tak jarang ada orang Arion yang tak bisa menggunakan api." Gadis itu tersenyum ramah kepadanya, berusaha menenangkannya. "Sakura-san adalah salah satu murid terbaik di sini, aku yakin kau akan baik-baik saja."

Sakura membalas senyum gadis itu dengan senyumannya sendiri, menyingkirkan perasaannya jauh-jauh. "Terima kasih."

Gadis itu tersenyum lagi sebelum kembali berkonsentrasi pada percikan api di tangannya. Sakura juga kembali menatap tangannya, berhenti berusaha untuk memunculkan api dari telapak tangannya.

 _Ada api di dalam semua orang Arion...tch..._

Ia memejamkan matanya seraya menghela napas pelan.

"Hei, kalian! Membuat api bukanlah ajang untuk pamer, bukan untuk membuktikan siapa yang bisa membuat api lebih besar! Tapi siapa yang bisa mengendalikannya dengan baik." Wanita itu bertertiak geram, tangannya bersandar di atas kepala pirang Naruto yang tengah dimarahi. "Jika tujuan kalian adalah membuat api paling besar untuk pamer, kalian tak akan pernah maju! Kalian tak pantas menjadi kesatria terbaik Arion, kalian tak akan berhak menjadi kesatria Rito."

Pada akhrinya baik orang-orang di Arion, orang Seiryu, Vyn, bahkan Norad sekalipun. Setiap anak yang lahir dan tumbuh di bagian manapun di Erathia memiliki mimpi untuk menjadi kesatria bagi dewa dan dewi mereka masing-masing. Rito di dalam jiwa orang Arion, Train yang melindungi penduduk Seiryu, Eren yang mengasihi keturunan Vyn, juga Ectra di balik pengetahuan orang-orang Norad. Walaupun mereka memiliki banyak sekali perbedaan, mereka memiliki persamaan yang lebih banyak dari yang mereka pikirkan.

Termasuk murid-murid tersebut, yang tengah duduk mendengarkan pelajaran dari guru mereka, menatap wanita tersebut dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Bahkan Sasuke, yang tadinya hanya duduk diam tanpa emosi, mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Ia memicingkan matanya mendengar kata itu, julukan para kesatria utama Arion. Prajurit-prajurit terbaik dari seluruh penjuru Arion, memiliki api dalam jiwa mereka yang berkobar lebih hebat dari prajurit manapun. Berpedang terbakar layaknya bara, berperisai baja yang dilindungi api. Diberkati oleh burung abadi dewi Rito sendiri— _Suzaku_. Para kesatria Rito.

Suatu hari nanti, ia bersumpah ia akan menjadi salah satu dari mereka. Ia bersumpah akan berdiri di pijakan yang sama dengan lelaki itu. Ia bersumpah akan melampauinya. Bukan hanya menjadi prajurit terbaik dari seluruh penjuru Arion, tapi menjadi kesatria terbaik di seluruh Erathia. Bahkan ia bersumpah untuk menjadi kesatria terbaik yang dikenang sepanjang masa—seorang _Champion_ , seorang pemenang yang di pilih oleh kristal sendiri.

Ia telah bersumpah atas nama ibunya, di depan tumpukan mayat serta debu dari sisa reruntuhan desa yang hancur malam itu. Ia telah bersumpah akan menjadi semua itu, dia akan meluluh lantahkan Norad dengan kekuatannya, merubahnya menjadi debu—seperti yang mereka lakukan pada desanya malam itu.

Ia akan membalaskan kematian ibunya, juga setiap orang yang mati di tangan keji pasukan Norad malam itu. Dan ia bersumpah ia akan melakukannya.

Hatinya penuh dendam, rasa marah, dan ambisi. Hatinya penuh dengan kemauan. Seketika saja percikan api kecil yang muncul di ujung-ujung jarinya menyala besar, semakin besar, semakin panas, warnah oranye kekuningannya berubah pekat menjadi merah gelap, terpantul dengan marah di iris hitamnya yang penuh kesungguhan. Api tersebut semakin besar, dan semakin besar setiap tarikan napasnya yang memburu, hingga akhirnya menyebar begitu saja di udara melingkupi bagian atap kelas tersebut menjadi merah.

Teriakan serta jeritan dari murid-murid di sekitarnya menyadarkannya, matanya menatap api besar yang melingkar di atas kepala mereka dengan tak percaya. Murid-murid mulai panik, berteriak dan berlarian ke depan kelas. Dengan tangan di atas kepala mereka untuk melindungi rambut mereka tersambar api. Namun ia tetap duduk di sana, menatap ke atap tempat api tersebut berputar-putar berbahaya, nyaris memakan atap putih ruangan tinggi tersebut dengan tak berkutik.

Sakura bersama beberapa murid lainnya memanggil lelaki berambut hitam tersebut dari depan kelas. Mata hijaunya tak berhenti menatap iris hitam Sasuke yang berkilau cahaya merah seakan terhipnotis dengan api tersebut. Mulutnya terus memanggil nama murid yang merupakan satu-satunya siswa yang masih duduk di bangku.

Sasuke tak menghiraukan mereka. Matanya terpaku pada api tersebut, yang melingkar marah di atas kepalanya. Ia bisa merasakan panasnya, keringat yang menetes deras dari tubuhnya menjadi buktinya. Api ini berbeda dari sebelumnya, dari percikan kecil yang dikeluarkannya sebelumnya ataupun yang dikeluarkan oleh murid-murid lain. Berbeda dari sulutan api besar berwarna kuning yang dikeluarkan Naruto tadi, ataupun api yang dikeluarkan oleh prajurit Arion saat mereka melawan Norad. Api ini bahkan berbeda dengan api merah menyala Anko ketika wanita itu mempraktikan di depan kelas. Berbeda, jauh berbeda. Ia bisa merasakannnya, rasa panasnya yang luar biasa, juga warnanya yang berbahaya. Ia benar-benar bisa merasakannya, sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman senang—kekuatannya.

Kekuatannya yang luar biasa. Kekuatan yang akan membawanya melampaui lelaki itu. Kekuatan yang akan ia gunakan untuk membalaskan dendamnya. Kekuatan yang akan ia gunakan untuk menghancurkan Norad.

Kekuatan yang akan digunakannya untuk menakhlukan dunia.

Mata hitamnya berkilau dengan kesenangan bercampur dengan kilatan merah api di atasnya, ketika tiba-tiba saja api merah menyala menyambar api gelap tersebut, meresap ke dalamnya seolah-olah memakannya habis sebelum merubahnya menjadi merah menyala.

Sasuke langsung menatap ke ke depan, ke kerumunan murid-murid yang memanggilnya. Matanya langsung bertemu dengan iris hijau di tengah orang-orang tersebut. Memanggilnya dan menatapnya dengan cemas. Ia baru akan membuka mulutnya ketika wanita berambut hitam berada di hadapannya dengan sekejap. Mata coklatnya menatap iris gelap Sasuke dengan tajam lekat-lekat, ia menduga wanita tersebut akan memasang tampang murka sebelum menghajarnya. Namun senyuman justru mulai terbentuk di bibir ber _lipstick_ nya. Matanya tetap menatap lurus Sasuke, dingin, walaupun senyum manis terpaku di bibirnya.

"Uchiha, apa yang aku katakan tentang bermain dengan api." Wanita tersebut membungkuk, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Sasuke. Kata-katanya tersebut tak terdengar seperti pertanyaan, namun lebih seperti peringatan. "Jika kau tak bisa mengendalikannya..."

Senyum itu menghilang, raut wajahnya berubah serius, matanya berkilat berbahaya. "Kau akan terbakar."

Sekejap api merah tersebut menyebar ke segala arah, membuat murid-murid yang berkumpul di depan kelas berteriak dan menunduk melindungi diri, sebelum tiba-tiba padam begitu saja. Seolah-olah lenyap ditelan udara. Wanita itu bangkit dan berbalik, meninggalkan lelaki tersebut yang duduk membeku, bercucuran keringat di bangkunya.

"Kelas selesai, bubar." Ucap wanita tersebut seraya berjalan ke pintu. Sebelum berbalik, kepalanya tertuju pada murid-murid di belakangnya, namun matanya jelas terpaku pada Naruto. "Dan jangan buat masalah."

"Buat esai minimal lima puluh lembar tentang anugerah yang diberikan para dewa kepada Erathia, anggap itu sebagai hukuman. Kalau ada satu saja di antara kalian yang berani untuk tidak mengumpulkannya minggu depan, aku benar-benar akan tidak meluluskan kalian." Wanita itu berkata lagi. "Jangan lupa siapkan _dango_ untuk minggu depan jika kalian tak menginginkan aku marah-marah lagi."

"Juga Namikaze Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke, aku akan menunggu kalian di ruang guru sore ini." Anko melanjutkan sebelum membanting pintu di belakangnya.

Naruto nyaris tersedak mendengarnya, sementara murid-murid itu mulai bubar dari depan kelas, sebagian kembali duduk dan sisanya keluar kelas untuk menghindari hawa panas. Namun gadis berambut merah muda itu tetap berdiri di sana, dengan mata hijau besar yang terpaku pada iris hitam lelaki tersebut, yang menatapnya balik dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikannya.

Ia membawa tangan kanan gemetarannya ke dadanya, seolah-olah meremas jantungnya yang tak mau berhenti berdetak kencang.

"Sasuke-kun..."

Lelaki itu menghela napas seraya memejamkan mata, menghalangi pandangannya dari sosok gadis tersebut Bertanya-tanya apa yang baru saja merasukinya hingga mengeluarkan api mengerikan seperti itu. Tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ia merasa begitu senang dengan kekuatannya selama beberapa detik, hanya untuk menjadi ketakutan dengan hal itu dalam detik berikutnya.

 _Tapi mata itu..._

Ia membuka matanya setelah merasa bisa mengendalikan dirinya, mengira bahwa gadis tersebut telah pergi dari hadapannya. Namun ketika Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya, iris hitamnya kembali bertemu dengan mata hijau gadis itu. Tapi bedanya, mata hijau yang tadi menatapnya dengan cemas, sekarang tengah menatapnya dengan rasa takut.

Ia hanya terdiam.

Ooo00ooO

"Lima puluh lembar esai ditambah lagi dengan ini! Nona Anko berniat untuk membuatku sekarat!" Naruto berteriak seraya menjatuhkan dirinya ke tanah berumput. Makhluk berbentuk seperti anak ayam kuning raksasa di hadapannya berkedip beberapa kali sebelum mematuk * _curiel root_ yang ada di kantung Naruto dan mengunyahnya, membuat lelaki pirang itu mengusirnya dengan kesal. "Belum lagi tubuhku yang remuk karena misi sialan itu."

Sasuke mendengus untuk kesekian kalinya sore itu. Ia kembali melanjutkan tugasnya untuk mencabuti rumput-rumput di lahan sekitar kandang chocobo. "Jika kau punya tenaga untuk mengeluh, kenapa tidak lakukan saja tugasmu?"

"Aku sudah melakukannya!" bantah Naruto seraya kembali mengusir paruh Chocobo yang terus mengincar curiel root di kantungnya. "Aku hanya beristirahat sejenak."

Sasuke mendengus lagi. Mereka memang telah membersihkan kandang Chocobo, menyapu, juga menyikatnya hingga mengkilat. Memberi pakan burung-burung itu, mengganti air minumnya, juga membiarkan mereka jalan-jalan. Mereka juga harus mencabuti rumput, tapi ia tak mendengar Sasuke mengeluh bukan?

Lagi pula lima puluh lembar esai bukanlah tugas yang sulit bagi Sasuke. Jangankan satu minggu, ia bisa menuntaskan tugas itu dalam satu malam dan percaya diri untuk mendapatkan nilai yang sempurna. Tugas seperti itu hanyalah tugas remeh baginya. Namun berbeda dengan Naruto, lelaki pirang itu bereaksi seakan-akan dunia esok kiamat ketika diberi tugas seperti itu. Ia bersumpah akan membunuh Naruto—atau siapapun yang berani untuk tidak menyelesaikan tugas itu minggu depan. Ia tak akan membiarkan kelulusannya menjadi taruhan lagi.

Sudah cukup buruk ia akan gagal dalam rekomendasi prajurit _trainee_. Tapi akan lebih memalukan lagi jika ia tak naik kelas.

Tak peduli kalau ia harus membersihkan kandang serta mengurus chocobo selama sebulan kedepan, mengerjakan lima puluh lembar esai, membantu Naruto—atau seluruh rekan sekelasnya mengerjakan tugas mereka sekalipun. Asalkan ia bisa naik kelas tahun ini, ia akan melakukannya.

"Bagaimana caranya aku bisa mengerjakan esai itu dalam seminggu, maksudku jumlahnya lima puluh lembar! Ditulis tangan! _Arrgh!_ " Naruto berteriak frustasi, menjatuhkan tangannya ke tanah, membiarkan Chocobo itu kembali mematuk pakan yang ada di kantungnya. "Belum lagi harus mengurus kandang chocobo, maksudku lihat para prajurit trainee itu. Mereka dengan seenaknya melemparkan kewajiban mereka pada kita! Kapan aku bisa menyelesaikannya?!"

"Aku tak punya waktu untuk ini." Ucapnya menyerah, mata birunya memandang langit oranye kemerahan dengan semburat awan merah muda di angkasa. "Waktu ku seharusnya digunakan untuk berlatih."

"Tentu saja jika aku ingin menjadi kesatria terkuat di Arion, aku tak punya waktu untuk mengerjakan tugas menyebalkan itu, kan?" Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengepalakannya, sebelum membuka telapak tangannya. Cahaya merah terpantul di irisnya, dari bola api kecil yang melayang di atas telapak tangannya, cengiran lebar bermain-main di bibirnya.

Sasuke melirik cahaya merah itu dari sudut matanya, ia melemparkan rumput serta tanah ke wajah lelaki pirang tersebut. Membuat Naruto tersedak rumput, dan berguling sambil terbatuk-batuk. Mematikan api di telapak tangannya.

"Kau ini apa-apaan—"

"Siswa tingkat satu dan dua tidak diperbolehkan menggunakan api." Ujar Sasuke sambil mencabuti rumput dengan tenang. "Jika kau ingin mencari masalah lagi, lakukanlah sendiri. Jauh-jauh dariku."

Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya pada punggung lelaki berambut hitam tersebut. Ia duduk dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, memasang tampang jengkel di wajahnya. "Dasar menyebalkan." Ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri, dengan suara keras membiarkan Sasuke mendengarkan perkataannya dengan sengaja.

Lelaki berambut hitam itu terus melanjutkan tugasnya mencabuti rumput dengan tenang, tak menanggapi omelan si pirang itu. Sedangkan Naruto terus mengoceh memarahi Chocobo yang sibuk mematuk-matuk kantungnya untuk mengambil makanan.

Mata birunya menangkap sosok gadis berambut berjalan jauh di seberang pagar lahan tempat kandang chocobo berada. Menggunakan seragam berlatih, lengkap dengan dua rapier _twin blade_ dalam _scabbards_ yang berada di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Juga beberapa pasang pisau tergantung rapi di ikat pinggangnya. Dengan rambut merah mudanya yang dikuncir kuda, serta botol air minum di tangannya. Ia bisa mengetahui gadis itu baru selesai berlatih dari kulitnya yang mengkilap karena keringat, juga pakaiannya yang kusam karena debu.

"Sakura-chan!" Ia berteriak dari tempatnya seraya melambai-lambaikan tangannya di udara untuk menarik perhatian gadis itu.

Sasuke yang tengah mencabuti rumput beberapa meter darinya, langsung menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan mengikuti arah pandangan Naruto. Sepasang irisnya langsung bertemu dengan sosok gadis itu. Menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang mempertanyakan, seolah menimbang-nimbang sesuatu.

Sakura melirik sebelah kanannya. Iris hijaunya menangkap sosok Naruto yang tengah melambai-lambaikan tangan padanya dengan cengiran lebar di bibirnya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya untuk balas melambai pada lelaki pirang itu dengan senyum di bibirnya, namun ketika matanya bertemu dengan iris hitam milik seseorang yang berada di samping Naruto, senyuman ramahnya berubah agak canggung. Gadis itu melambaikan tangan sekali lagi sebelum kembali melangkah menjauhi lahan tersebut, sebelum menghilang di balik bangunan.

"Hei, Teme." Ucap Naruto untuk menarik perhatiannya. "Apa kau pikir Sakura-chan menyukaiku? Maksudku dia terlihat malu-malu ketika melihatku tadi."

"Dan dia juga tidak menghajarku seperti biasanya, ketika tau kita membuat masalah."

Sasuke hanya berdecih dan tak menanggapi perkataan bodoh lelaki pirang tersebut, ia lanjut mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Membuat Naruto meringis geram padanya. "Kau cemburu atau apa? Kasihan sekali, tidak ada gadis yang menyukaimu."

Lelaki itu masih tak menanggapinya, ia hanya memberikan punggungnya pada lelaki pirang tersebut. Membuat Naruto mendengus seraya menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Tidakkah kau pikir ini aneh, semenjak tiga hari yang lalu, aku baru melihat Sakura-chan hari ini."

Sasuke terdiam sebentar, ternyata bukan hanya dirinya yang juga memiliki pemikiran seperti itu. Bahkan seorang _dobe_ seperti Naruto merasakan keganjilan yang sama. "Bahkan Sakura-chan dapat D."

Sasuke tak terlalu terkejut mendengarnya, bukan hanya gadis itu saja yang mendapat 'D', ia yakin semua murid kelas tersebut mendapat 'D', bahkan dirinya sendiri mendapat 'D'. Betapa memalukannya.

"Padahal Sakura-chan salah satu yang terbaik di kelas." Lanjut Naruto, sambil mulai mencabuti rumput seperti yang Sasuke lakukan. "Maksudku selain aku tentu saja."

 _Heh_ , Sasuke berdecih. _Dalam mimpimu dobe..._

"Dan yang dikatakan Nona Anko, apa benar parlemen hanya memerintahkan untuk mencabut Sakura-chan dari misi?" Perkataannya yang satu itu berhasil menarik perhatian Sasuke. Lelaki berambut hitam itu menghentikan kegiatannya beberapa detik, sebelum kembali lanjut mencabuti rumput. "Tapi kenapa gulungan yang dibawa duta itu malah menyuruh kita semua pulang? Bahkan Iruka-sensei yang memeriksa gulungan itu juga mengatakan hal yang sama."

Sejujurnya ia sama sekali tak tau jawabannya. Bahkan ia sendiri bertanya-tanya akan hal tersebut. Ia benar-benar tak tau apa yang terjadi. Seorang _squad leader_ tak mungkin memutuskan sesuatu tanpa perintah dari atasannya. Ia tak yakin Iruka-sensei dengan gegabah mengirimkan mereka pulang tanpa ada intruksi dari parlemen. Jika apa yang dikatakan oleh Anko memang benar, bahwa hanya Sakura Haruno yang diperintahkan untuk mundur dari misi, lalu pertanyaannya adalah kenapa?

Memangnya apa yang lebih istimewa dari siswa biasa seperti Sakura Haruno dibandingkan murid-murid lainnya di kelas itu?

Ada banyak keanehan pada misi tersebut. Dari tidak jelasnya intruksi yang diberikan pada gulungan keterangan misi mereka, sedikitnya jumlah pasukan yang dikirim, tingkat kesulitan yang mencurigakan, serangan mendadak dari Norad, hingga gulungan misterius yang memerintahkan mereka untuk kembali ke Kardia. Bahkan sang duta yang dikirim ke Seiryu itu sendiri diselubungi oleh misteri.

Yang ia dengar dari rekan-rekannya adalah lelaki tersebut datang tiba-tiba menyelamatkan mereka di saat genting dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa. Mengenakan seragam lengkap, juga jubah merah berlambangkan burung api—menunjukkan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang kesatria utama. Membawa gulungan dengan segel resmi milik parlemen Arion, memerintahkan semua siswa juga prajurat yang terluka untuk kembali ke Kardia. Tak ada siswa yang tau siapa dirinya, separuh wajahnya ditutupi dengan syal merah. Yang mereka lihat hanyalah mata hitamnya yang datar, serta rambutnya yang berwarna senada.

Tak ada yang tau pasti identitasnya.

Hanya itulah yang ia dengar dari teman-teman sekelasnya mengenai sang duta, ia sendiri tak bertemu dengannya dikarenakan insiden memalukan bersama Naruto.

"Satu-satunya yang aku sesali dari misi itu adalah melewatkan kekuatan luar biasa salah satu kesatria Rito." Naruto mendengus, ia melemparkan rumput-rumput yang dicabutinya ke dalam kantung. "Aku juga ingin menyaksikan kekuatannya dengan mataku sendiri."

"Lagi pula aku akan menjadi salah satu dari mereka kelak." Ia mengangkat dagunya dengan angkuh pada Sasuke, membuat lelaki berambut hitam tersebut menyeringai mengejek. "Heh, kau lihat saja nanti!" Lelaki pirang itu bangkit dan berdiri di hadapan Sasuke, ia memasang cengiran lebar yang lebih terang dari matahari. Mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah lelaki berambut hitam tersebut. "Aku akan menjadi kesatria terbaik yang dimiliki Arion!"

Ia menatap cengiran lelaki pirang tersebut beberapa detik, sebelum kembali menyeringai angkuh. Naruto bisa bermimpi untuk menjadi kesatria terbaik Arion sesukannya, namun posisi tersebut sudah ia klaim sebagai miliknya. Dan ia tak akan menyerahkannya begitu saja. Tak mungkin ia membiarkan dirinya dikalahkan oleh seorang _Dobe_ seperti Naruto.

"Terserah." Ucap lelaki itu dengan congkak. "Tapi sebelum itu—" Naruto manatap lelaki itu mengangkat tangannya untuk melemparkan rumput ke wajahnya. "—selesaikan dulu tugasmu."

Lelaki itu mengangkat kantungnya yang penuh berisi rumput untuk membuangnya ke tempat sampah—menyelesaikan tugasnya hari itu. Meninggalkan rekan pirangnya yang tersedak rumput, yang kini tengah menghujaninya dengan berbagai macam sumpah serapah.

* * *

Year 1247, Wind month (3th), Day 18

Atmosfer tegang menggantung di ruangan tersebut, begitu pekat hingga nyaris mencekik mereka yang berada di dalamnya. Dari delapan kursi yang tersedia, hanya lima kursi yang terisi. Mereka duduk dengan serius mengitari sebuah meja persegi panjang dengan wajah yang menyembunyikan emosi dari balik topeng datar yang mereka tampakkan.

"Kemenangan besar Arion merebut Jora memberi semangat baru bagi para prajurit. Kita harus memanfaatkan hal ini sebanyak yang kita bisa." Ucap salah satu dari mereka, seorang lelaki tua berambut hitam dengan satu mata yang diperban. "Kita bisa merebut dua kota yang masih dijajah oleh Norad di Doria, mengembalikan seluruh wilayah Doria sebagai milik Arion seutuhnya."

"Atau kita bisa menambahkan satu kota lagi dalam daftar, dan mulai merebut wilayah Mako."

Kata-kata lelaki tersebut membuat yang lainnya terdiam. Mereka mulai mengalihkan perhatian kepada lelaki tersebut, yang terlihat berusia jauh lebih muda dari mereka. Dengan rambut hitam yang panjang, juga mata yang berkilau dengan kecerdasan—atau kelicikan. Seringai percaya diri bermain di sudut bibirnya ketika ia melanjutkan. "Pikirkan seberapa cepat kita akan mengambil kembali seluruh wilayah yang direbut Norad jika kita bertindak dengan cekatan."

Lelaki dengan mata yang diperban, serta lelaki tua lainnya yang mengenakan kacamata mengangguk-angguk setuju. Sedangkan wanita renta dengan rambut memutihnya yang disanggul di atas kepalanya menatap lelaki muda itu menimbang-nimbang.

"Pikirkan juga seberapa banyak kerugian yang akan kita derita jika misi-misi itu gagal." Sangkal seorang lelaki tua yang duduk tenang di ujung meja. Ia menatap iris keemasan lelaki itu yang memancarkan keangkuhan dengan tajam. "Akan ada banyak prajurit yang terluka dan kehilangan nyawa."

"Tak akan ada kemenangan tanpa pengorbanan."

Lelaki itu membuka mulutnya sebelum anggota lainnya sempat berpikir untuk setuju dengan perkataan lelaki renta tersebut. Memilih kata-katanya dengan tepat, dan memainkannya dengan terampil untuk menjerat mereka ke pihaknya tanpa mereka sadari. Anggukan serta gumaman setuju dari mereka adalah bukti keahliannya, membuat seringai di bibirnya semakin lebar. "Kesempatan seperti ini tak datang satu kali, jika kita ingin bergerak atau mengorbankan sesuatu. Lakukanlah sekarang."

"Pengorbanan yang besar juga membawa kemenangan yang besar." Tambahnya dengan percaya diri, kata-katanya tertuju pada semua yang mendengarkannya. Namun iris keemasannya tertuju pada lelaki berambut memutih yang duduk di seberangnya—di kursi pemimpin. Seolah mengejek dan mencemooh lelaki tersebut.

"Ingatlah, prajurit-prajurit itu tidak sama seperti senjata yang bisa kita gunakan, lalu kita ganti dengan yang baru setelah mereka rusak." Balas lelaki tersebut pada pemuda berambut hitam itu. "Mereka manusia."

"Tapi mereka rela menjadi senjata untuk kita mainkan, jika untuk melindungi negara mereka." Sanggahnya dengan cerdas. Sekali lagi menguntai kata-katanya dengan terampil. "Dan memang itulah tujuan kita, melindungi Arion."

Kata-kata lelaki tersebut berhasil memantapkan keputusan anggota _council_ lainnya untuk berpihak kepada lelaki tersebut. Mereka mulai menyerukan kesetujuan mereka satu sama lain bahkan tanpa persetujuan pemimpin mereka. Lelaki berambut hitam panjang tersebut kembali menyeringai padanya, sedangkan lelaki tua di seberangnya hanya duduk dengan topeng datar di wajahnya. Sadar, sedetik setelah lelaki muda itu membawa kata-kata 'demi Arion' dalam diskusi mereka, ia akan kalah.

"Hiruzen, aku setuju dengan yang diucapkan olehnya. Sekarang adalah kesempatan yang tepat bagi kita untuk menggertak kembali Norad." Ucap lelaki berambut memutih dan mengenakan kacamata—Homura Mitokado.

"Kita hanya akan membuang-buang waktu jika harus menunggu bantuan dari orang-orang congkak Seiryu." Danzo Shimura, lelaki lain berambut hitam dengan perban di salah satu matanya, ikut mengangguk setuju. "Jika kita tidak ingin terdesak seperti Vyn, kita harus mengambil keputusan sekarang."

Hiruzen Sarutobi hanya diam mendengar desakan-desakan dari mereka berdua, sedangkan matanya hanya tertuju pada satu-satunya anggota perempuan yang menghadiri pertemuan hari itu, Utatane Koharu. Satu-satunya anggota yang masih menimbang-nimbang keputusan yang tepat untuk di ambil. Ruangan megah tersebut hening beberapa saat, menunggu keputusan dari pertemuan hari itu.

Wanita berambut abu-abu tersebut memantapkan pilihannya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap pemimpin mereka, ekspresi serius terpampang di wajahnya yang mengeriput. "Maafkan aku Hiruzen, tapi kali ini aku setuju dengan apa yang mereka katakan."

Hiruzen Sarutobi sama sekali tak terkejut ketika mendengar kata-kata wanita tersebut. Ia telah menduga bahwa Koharu akan memiliki pemikiran yang sama seperti yang dimiliki oleh tiga anggota parlemen lainnya. Lelaki berambut hitam tersebut kembali menyeringai penuh kemenangan, sementara Hiruzen Sarutobi dengan berat hati harus menelan kekalahannya kali ini.

Seberapa besarpun keinginannya untuk tidak mempertaruhkan banyak nyawa prajurit, gagasan yang diusulkan oleh salah satu anggota _council_ termuda tersebut ada benarnya. Dan seperti yang ke tiga anggota parlemen lain katakan, pantas untuk dicoba.

 _Tak akan ada kemenangan tanpa pengorbanan..._

Ia menghela napas sejenak. Dengan memberikan iming-iming kemenangan di depan mata, lelaki itu benar-benar pintar memainkan kata-kata.

Bahkan ia mulai terbujuk untuk mengikuti apa yang ia kehendaki.

Ia membuka matanya, dan mengutarakan keputusannya dengan serius. "Baiklah, aku akan mengikuti idemu kali ini. Kita akan mengambil alih tiga kota sekaligus dalam waktu dekat. Lenz dan Rydia di wilayah Doria. Serta Kors di wilayah Mako."

"Tapi jika misi ini gagal, ini adalah kali terakhirnya aku mengikuti gagasanmu." Sarutobi Hiruzen menatap tajam lelaki berambut hitam itu sejenak, sebelum kembali melanjutkan. "Orochimaru."

Lelaki berambut hitam panjang, kulit putih pucat, juga mata keemasan yang berkilau dengan kecerdasaan itu membalas tatapan tajam tetuanya itu dengan sorot mata angkuh dan percaya diri yang tinggi. Seringai licik kembali bermain-main di bibir pucatnya.

"Khukhukhu, kita lihat saja."

* * *

TBC

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Halo semuanya! Terima kasih bagi teman-teman yang telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan review chapter sebelumnya. Maaf jika saya nggak sempat untuk bales-bales review seperti biasanya, dua minggu terakhir saya benar-benar sibuk. Sekali lagi maaf ^^

Dan juga, selamat Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakan— _telat_. Haha.

Sampai ketemu lagi di chapter depan :D

 _*curiel root:_ makanan chocobo di Final Fantasy XIV yang meningkatkan EXP.


End file.
